


On Pointless Things Like Love

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Series: A Will Built on Adoration [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Child Abuse, Chronic Illness, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Honorifics, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parenthood, Siblings, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: And Other Frivolous Matters------A predominantly TamaKyo fanfiction done in 3rd person, mainly from Kyoya's perspective.Timeline is a little wonky from canon at the beginning, lines up for a bit, then diverges again. Mixed anime/manga influence. Less clusterfucky than it might sound.Elements of slow burn? On a scale of LaCroix to like.... 'Putting chocolate frosting on a white cake and calling it a chocolate cake.'Lots of Kyoya and Fuyumi interacting.Bottom Kyoya when we eventually get there.





	1. Arranged

Through most of his middle school experience, Kyoya hadn't seen the point in love, exactly. Sex at least had some purpose. Not that he had much interest in that either.

He remembers Fuyumi hanging around him as usual, fretting over whether or not she'll like the man their father picked for her. She'd waste energy that could have gone into her schoolwork. Into finding something better to do with her life than just being _a housewife._

Why worry about liking some stranger when she could be focused on their family reputation? Or at the bare minimum- impressing an important business partner?

* * *

Tamaki is only more confounding as he gets to know the idiot. Touchy-feely. Constant noise and affection and screwball plotting without a care in the world apparent for his future. Somehow he's even worse than Fuyumi, Kyoya concludes. At least she has one, firm plan and it even includes the thought of children.Tamaki's favorite plans had absolutely no basis in reality.

Yet, slowly, Kyoya could almost wrap his mind around it. As the weeks dragged on, he slowly unraveled Tamaki Suoh

He was an utter fool. Unacquainted with how cold the world at large was and in perfect denial of his own troubles. Very aware of his strong suits however. Kyoya found himself trying not to dwell on Tamaki's strengths whenever he thought of him.

* * *

Fuyumi sat with him after her first meeting with Yuuto Shido. Half writing something in her notebook and half doodling in it.

"You're quiet. Was it that bad?"

"...Hm? Oh. No, it was nice." Her voice had a soft dreamy quality to it. "He's a little plain, but he seems very sweet."

He could just leave it there. It would be easy. Yet something makes him pause. Curiosity? The wish to maintain a relationship with his sister; a relationship that was in no way at risk? Was it worry? If so, stemming from what? Her silence? She'd just said she was fine.

Despite not being able to decide an exact reason (maybe some of all of these things), Kyoya found himself setting down his pencil and turning his full attention to the woman. "Tell me about him."

Fuyumi looked up in surprise at the change of pace before smiling sweetly. "As long as you want to know... He has brown hair and eyes, and they look so soft..."

"You want to touch his eyes?" Kyoya smirked as he teased, "That seems like it may be detrimental to his continued health, and vision for that matter."

Fuyumi shot him a mild glare, "Now Kyoya, you should know that's not what I meant."

He chuckled, "So... What did you talk about?"

Fuyumi hummed, "He talked a lot about his interests and his work, but he asked about mine too. It's funny, he was surprised when he found out that I just wanted to stay at home."

Kyoya frowned, "Surprised, hm?"

She nodded, making her black hair bounce. "Yes. In a good way, I think. I guess he was expecting a workaholic!"

"...As long as he wasn't upset, I suppose."

"Oh no! Not at all!"

Kyoya wants to judge his sister for not meeting expectations. Instead, he is just relieved.

* * *

"Your sister is engaged, Kyoya?"

"As a matter of fact," Kyoya states casually over the homework that he is working on and Tamaki has been pecking at.

"I see. And it's arranged?"

The question is asked softly, and it makes Kyoya look up. It wouldn't take a genius to figure that arranged marriages were a sensitive subject to the blond. Whether he realized the ways in which such had made his life harder, or if it was really just his blatant romanticism making him turn up his nose... Kyoya wondered if the concept frightened his naive friend. He does see worry in his violet eyes.

"It is. Why?"

"Is she happy?"

Of course- Tamaki's driving motivation. "She is. I keep tabs on it."

His worry softens into a beautiful smile. "Oh good. But I suppose you'd let it be no other way, would you Kyoya?"

He cocked an eyebrow at the other. "I'm confused how you think I have any say in the matter."

"Because you love her of course!" Tamaki stated like the word alone had all the answers. "You'd find a way if you felt like you needed to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3/?


	2. Ceremony

His sister's wedding is in the spring, days before he starts high school. Basically as soon as Fuyumi is comfortable with it and something can be smoothly set up.

Kyoya isn't sure why she likes him so much, but somehow Tamaki is adored by Fuyumi. It's for her that the bouncy blond is his plus one. It does help, of course, that their father approves of having Tamaki as a friend of the family. It's good for future business.

It helps as well, in Tamaki's odd way, that he's insisting on performing at the wedding or at least the reception after. He is an exceptionally talented pianist (perhaps even without match in Kyoya's opinion) so his request was granted- but he warned the other about showing up his sister. He was a guest and would damn well act like it.

* * *

When the day arrived, they prepared together. Tamaki had even been allowed to stay over the night before in a guest room near Kyoya's. A pleasant but unnecessary addition to the entire event. Tamaki's skilled hands helping to straighten his lilac colored tie. His doing the same for the rosy pink one Tamaki wore. Just because they could.

"You know Kyoya..." Tamaki hums softly, his hand smoothing down the heavy, silky strip of fabric he'd been fussing with. "You look incredible in a suit."

"I suppose I'm glad you think so. You look very nice as well, but I would expect as much."

Tamaki gasped happily, and Kyoya knows the other is taking what he said and running. The bouncy blond spins on his feet, hands drifting over himself in a worshiping way that Kyoya feels Narcissus probably did to himself.

"Oh I know! Aren't I just gorgeous? An utter Adonis?"

Kyoya pulled his glasses off so he didn't have to watch the whole familiar affair, cleaning them off with a soft grey cloth. "An utter loudmouth, maybe. Come on. I don't want to be the last to the car."

 

Luckily, they even somehow managed to get there first. Tamaki, predictably, crowds him; he's used to it by now. Better than letting the blond do the same to his brothers, or his father more vitally.

Tamaki sighed as he looked out the window. "It's a shame though, Kyoya..."

"Hm?"

"I would have so liked to see a Japanese style wedding..."

Kyoya resisted the urge to groan. "Well, all in due time. You'll be here for quite a while, no? Perhaps yours could be, if that's what you want."

Tamaki hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe. But it's not up to just me."

"That's true, but you can be very persuasive, in your own way."

Thankfully, Tamaki went silent when Kyoya's father joined them in the car.

* * *

Tamaki was reverent during the whole ceremony. In fact, most everyone there is quiet. Even Yuuichi's first child, a baby, stays at rest. It's a memorable sort of quiet- the vows are forgettable and common, but the silence cushioning them is resounding. Between it and Tamaki's playing (just playing, not a performance. No theatrics. Perfectly fitting his role here) Kyoya realizes he again feels moved.

Dressed in elegant pearly white, Fuyumi looks content when her veil is pulled away. As does Yuuto. Kyoya wonders what they could be thinking with expressions like that.

* * *

The reception feels... Normal. Painfully, awkwardly so. Yuuichi had brought his family, which is good. Akito had brought some business associate that their father had approved of (probably asked for), and their father had brought another business associate.

Tamaki didn't entirely count as a business associate. He obviously wasn't family either. And perhaps besides Yuuto, he was the only person making Fuyumi smile. Genuinely. Not the small, polite smile she used for placating her family members or various businessmen.

Kyoya was glad though. Glad for Tamaki and his abundant kindness- His odd, remarkable intelligence in the emotional realm of others. Consciously or no, he knew too what Kyoya could see: Fuyumi wanted her wedding to be personal. Not just business.

Not that Yoshio seemed to care. He seemed to push in, demanding his brand new son-in-law's attention regarding their business deal. Something about his behavior made it seem a little like the man had sold his daughter rather than had her married.

In an odd bit of melancholy, Kyoya wished he could have discussed the thought with his mother. No one else would have heard it, he thinks. Not that knows Yoshio personally at least. And those that were less familiar with him wouldn't have quite the same appreciation. There is no one appropriate to hear the idea.

* * *

Fuyumi's revenge shook the Ootori household.

On the whim of a housewife, a long scorned daughter, the deal between Ootori Medical and Shido Aviation for medical transport helicopters and jets fell through. Yuuto completely deaf to anything Yoshio offered at nothing more than his wife's request.

And Kyoya's sister is still brave enough to come and visit.

Kyoya did his homework and listened to his father bellow at her. Never striking her however and Kyoya quickly understood why. Fuyumi had won. She had the control. The deal had been just public enough that there would be at least a few embarrassing questions about what had happened. And Fuyumi could make that much, much worse.

 

She joined him later with a smile. Like she hadn't just spent an hour being berated. This was expected however. Fuyumi was usually quite strong hearted- and Kyoya thinks he would be smiling too if he'd just taken someone to course like that, without even having to say a word to them.

"Fuyumi," Kyoya said firmly as his sister sat down with him.

The smile on her face waned. "Kyoya, I know you don't approve but... Let's just relax for a while."

"Approve or no... I'm curious. When did you decide to do this?" He folded his hands together in front of his mouth. Elbows on the table between them.

Fuyumi was quiet, and Kyoya could see thought behind her dark eyes. "I've had some vague idea of doing this for... years. And the details as soon as Yuuto told me of the deal they had."

"Your first meeting? Or later?"

"No, it was the first."

That preemptive- Kyoya marveled at the unexpected plotting. "When did you bring Yuuto into this?"

"Third meeting."

"...Why? What do you really have to gain?" Fuyumi was fighting with their father after all. Against the Ootori group. This could only hurt them all, couldn't it?

For the first time in the conversation, she looked away. "It's complicated but... I guess I just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine more than anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/4.5/?


	3. Medicine

Nine year old Fuyumi Ootori could barely hold still. This year was going to be the best! First she was going to get a little brother that she could give lots of attention to and everything! She would get to be a big sister and not a useless baby anymore! And then, on top of that, she would finally turn ten. It was a complete doubling down of big girlness.  
  


Her mental revelry was interrupted as her mother accidentally yanked her hair. Again.

"Oh!" The tug stopped immediately so Fuyumi could right her head again from the awkward position it'd been pulled back to. "...Honestly Fuyumi, I can't understand why you want me doing this. The maids would be better, and I could get back to work."  
  


"The maids aren't you, okāsan," she cooed back against the exasperation. "No one will ever be the same as you are."  
  


"If it's that important I suppose... And stop your wiggling- You know your father doesn't like it and it's not polite, becoming behavior!"

 

* * *

 

 

Fuyumi couldn't stand it. She didn't know how her brothers could stand it. She did not know how her mother could stand it. Little Kyoya just being left to cry and cry himself to sleep all the time. Apparently it was supposed to help... Something. Fuyumi thought it was just plain mean though.  
  


So late one night, on her lightest feet, she sneaks out of her room, through the darkened halls and under the tables like a bandit or a ninja, and went into the baby's room.

Pressing in, she carefully leaned on the crib. Reaching in to touch his fat little baby cheeks. His soft, fluffy baby hair. "Hi Kyoya," she whispered just over his crying. He reached right away to her, squirming and kicking unhappily more.  
  


Moving swiftly, Fuyumi reached in and pulled Kyoya into her arms. Holding him the way she'd been taught to, and sitting in one of the chairs in the room for good measure.

Settled as best she could, Fuyumi bounced her baby brother and otherwise fussed with him to help him feel better. It only kinda helped, admittedly. Whatever had him so upset wasn't just loneliness. But at least she was helping.  
  


Trying to do more, she bundled him in a blanket. Kept up the gentle bouncing. Even if Kyoya was still pretty fussy, it was nice!

And short lived.  
  


Maybe she wasn't as sneaky as she'd thought she'd been, or maybe someone had come to check on Kyoya since he'd gotten quieter and then tattled on her. Either way had her father coming in like he was now. Standing at the door and scowling at her.

"Fuyumi, go back to bed." His voice was stiff with irritation. "We will discuss your punishment for being up late in the morning."  
  


She whined, hugging her restless baby brother closer. "But Kyoya-!"  
  


"But nothing. You will go back to bed. Now." He looked back behind himself and Fuyumi now noticed the nurse tasked with caring for little Kyoya. The homey, older looking woman seemed nervous, and a little guilty. "Put Kyoya back to sleep."  
  


"But he wasn't asleep!" Fuyumi cried out in protest as the servant bowed to her father and obediently started into the room. Neither adult seemed to care what the ten year old thought. And even if she didn't want to give him up, when the nurse reached in for him, Fuyumi let Kyoya go. It wasn't worth the risk of hurting him to fight back right now.  
  


The girl didn't move right away. She watched as the nurse walked away, but this didn't last long enough for her to watch Kyoya getting tucked back in. Her father marched over impatiently, seized her by the arm, and proceeded to drag her back to her room.  
  


The ten year old was all but tossed into her room. And for a minute after the door snapped shut behind her, Fuyumi just stood and trembled. It wasn't fair! Father was never fair, she thought. Not for the first time, nor the last. And as she pulled herself back into bed, she buried her face in her covers and cried like a stupid, useless little baby. Nothing had changed at all.

 

* * *

 

 

The house was stiff and still. Fuyumi had her arms folded around her legs. She should be working on her homework, but it feels... She doesn't feel good enough. Maybe she has no right when all her brothers and her father are still as hard at work as ever. But it's not like that much is expected of her anyway. She's destined to just be a bargaining chip- but for what is what hasn't been decided.  
  


So she sits in a side room, still in her school uniform minus her shoes, staring at the clean little plaque. It had her mother's name, picture, birth and death dates, and the diamond that was her ashes compressed. No epitaph. Fuyumi hated to say 'everything left of her' because that seemed very untrue.

The world still had her memory; her children and her work. Even if the latter was overshadowed by her husband.  
  


Fuyumi didn't react when her father came in. He had the air of irritation around him that meant he'd probably decided that she'd done something wrong and it was time to do something about it.

"I would like to discuss something with you Fuyumi."  
  


Translation: I want you to do and/or stop doing something.  
  


"Yes otōsan?" Her voice felt grey and sounded flat.  
  


"Firstly, get your feet off the couch. It's impolite."  
  


She followed the order, still not looking at him.  
  


There was a moment of silence, presumably while the man appreciated her response. "I've heard that my daughter has been dallying with a young man from one of Ouran's other classes. Care to explain?"  
  


"Truthfully? Not right now." Fuyumi's hands grabbed fistfuls of her canary yellow dress. Eyes stinging and going sharp at nothing.  
  


"But you will regardless. Because I am telling you to, and especially with your imperfect grades to account for."  
  


"...Your wife is dead. Don't you care?" Couldn't she just be sad for a while longer?  
  


"Your mother's death has nothing to do with this situation."  
  


"...Why ask about this now?"  
  


"I just heard about it."  
  


Fuyumi didn't believe that for a moment at all. And perhaps Yoshio knew that she didn't. Maybe he just didn't care.

Alternately, maybe he really did think she was a fool.  
  


"Tell me about this boy," her father demanded.  
  


"He's nice," Fuyumi mumbled guardedly.  
  


"And?"

She knew what he was fishing for. What he already knew. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having her say it.  
  


"He's been very comforting since mother died." Unlike Yoshio.  
  


"What else?"  
  


"He styles his hair very neatly." It reminded her of one of the boys in the dating sim she liked.  
  


"Fuyumi." He was losing his limited patience.  
  


"He has big hands and I like how he gets blushy and stupid when I hold them," Fuyumi snapped back with vitriol.  
  


"Enough of this foolishness!" The man glided across the room like a vampire. He grabbed his daughter by the arm, hauling her to her feet and shaking her. "The daughter of the esteemed Ootori family will not be associated with the youngest son of some damn yazuka clan!"  
  


Fuyumi pushed against his grip but refused to scream back at her father's bellowing. Not in fear or anger or even sadness or pride.

When he let go, his boiling fury stayed just the same. "Are we clear?"  
  


The teen rubbed her arm bitterly. Her expression pinched and icy. "As dirt," and Fuyumi braced herself.  
  


Yoshio Ootori did not always hit. It was the sort of 'getting his point across' cruelty that he saved for special, disgracing offenses. But when he did hit, he made damn sure to hit hard; Fuyumi let herself fall with the strike in the hopes of lessening the blow. But now her hands hurt just like her face and she felt helplessly small on the floor. Deep breaths kept her from trembling.  
  


"This discussion is over," he warned. "I will not hear anything more about it." He turned slowly away from her, walking out with a measured grace that made Fuyumi's stomach sink.  
  


He had won. And he knew it. Because he always won.  
  


She reached up to touch her face and her hand came away dry. The raven haired seventeen year old stayed scattered on the floor, dress fanned out dramatically around her legs. Just... letting herself recover physically if nothing else. Emotionally pick up the pieces. Then she could go to her room and get started on her homework.


	4. Association

Tamaki's wild idea of a club is really brilliant in practice, in it's own way. Almost immediately they have an audience and word travels fast among them and their friends. And even the Hosts themselves learn swiftly how to best serve their roles in ways they actually enjoy.

 

Within only a few weeks they've begun turning a profit. Though that is very much because of Kyoya's help. The fact that Tamaki's flights of fancy are easily directed is helpful as well. Though Kyoya has noticed something.

Compared to the others, his return request rate is lower. And, if barely, his guests are more likely to leave early.

 

This bothers him. If purely on account of his competitive drive. Kyoya knows he's attractive. That isn't the issue. He's polite- perhaps too formal? But is that not supposed to be a part of his appeal? None of the other Hosts cover this. Perhaps it's because it's too familiar to their guests? They're coming to the Host Club for a taste of something new and perhaps Kyoya is offering something they're already very well acquainted with?

 

Ultimately, Kyoya changes nothing. He has some guests and it would be wrong to deprive them of their desired experience. Not to mention the time he has free is perfect for all the work he has to do. Some imbalance is to be expected and they are better off covering all their bases.

It also gives him time to observe. He learns about his fellow hosts and about their guests. And about what their guests want. It's all a little strange but... There's quite a bit of money to be made here if he just expands the right ways. It will take a while, but Kyoya is already steadily working his way up to it all.

Tamaki would be very pleased with the result. Kyoya knows this at least, without a doubt.

* * *

The twins' appeal isn't hard to figure out. Honey has his all too instinctive brand of cute and sweet. Mori is quiet and peaceful. Tamaki is... he offers a fairy tale idea of romance. But the twins? They offer a realism that is the exact opposite of Kyoya's.

Kyoya offers the probable future of polite, straight-laced young men and arranged marriages that, while only proceeding with their agreement, are ultimately to the benefit of other people. The familial investment.

The twins however, play on the appeal of sex. Filthy fantasies the young women can't otherwise publicly admit they want a piece of. This is most obvious when they're left with a single guest. Crowding her and whispering to her on both sides, drawing all kinds of reactions. They're sharp too, taking note of each of their regulars and figuring out exactly what was needed to get their hearts racing. A tailored experience that Kyoya has noticed all the Hosts eventually start offering returning guests.

 

Tamaki, predictably, is rather horrified when he finally realizes the twins strategy. But what does surprise Kyoya is when he doesn't completely flip out. Instead he just gently begs them to tone it down. Naturally, this being the twins, it doesn't quite work out the way Tamaki probably hoped. They start up their "twincest" routine instead. Tamaki does freak out this time, primarily whining about it to Kyoya as he worked. Kyoya notes that Tamaki never really brings this up to the twins though, and he must admit it's probably for the best. They seem to enjoy provoking others. But at least this keeps things entertaining.

 

Which is why Kyoya braces himself when their arms come to rest on his shoulders in unison. Not that he's afraid of them- More that he figures if he doesn't give them a reaction, he won't be "fun" enough to keep "playing with".  
  


"You know," they coo coyly, "Kyoya-senpai, you seem tense."  
  


"Perhaps it's because you're invading my personal space?"  
  


Hikaru and Kaoru pout pointedly, too animated to be genuine. "Aw, but m'lord gets in your personal space all the time!"  
  


"Tamaki is a particular, and singular, exception to my preference."  
  


"Why's that?" Real curiosity there, but that's not surprising.  
  


All the more reason to deny them. "I have my reasons."

Kyoya could just hear the gears spinning in their red-haired heads. He kept working patiently. What people thought of his friendship with Tamaki wasn't terribly important seeing as he'd long since decided on Tamaki as a fixed part of his social circle.  
  


"What reasons?" The twins tilted their heads.  
  


"Is it money?" Right side.  
  


"Popularity?" Left.  
  


"Maybe even power?" Stereo again.  
  


"It's just Tamaki," Kyoya replied mildly, not looking up from his homework "I am capable of operating without ulterior motives you know."  
  


"The Shadow King?" The twin to his left said, dripping with doubt.  
  


"With no ulterior motives?" The Hitachiin to his right continued, scoffing slightly.  
  


The pair looked at each other over Kyoya's head. "I don't believe it."

Then they were back to looking over Kyoya like he was an unsolved puzzle. "Is this the only way you get to have fun senpai?"  
  


"Hardly. Though this is far and beyond the most..." Kyoya paused as he mulled over what the right word would be. The twins eyes on him felt like lightning on his neck- or at least static. Active. Distracting. "The most unusual... certainly."  
  


"Well you are right about that," they concurred. "So... You like how m'lord shakes things up?"  
  


Kyoya smiled at the description. "Yes. That exactly. It's nice to be surprised for once."  
  


The twins got quiet and Kyoya could feel the melancholy in their unspoken agreement. Tamaki was one of their few, until recently perhaps only, peers that hadn't just given up on them. Driving people away did that but...

Kyoya did feel some empathy for them.  
  


"Tell me... How have you two been finding the club?"  
  


The twins didn't become more comfortable at the question. If anything, they seemed put out by having their interrogation turned around on them.

"It's fine, why?"  
  


Kyoya continued typing, "We've been gaining in funds and success faster than anticipated. I want to make sure everyone is committed when we start planning events. ...And I'm considering something else too..."  
  


"Yeah sure. We'll go to events but what's this other thing?"  
  


"I think we should periodically spend time together outside of club hours. It'd be good for our group dynamic."  
  


"...Doing what exactly?"  
  


"I'm open to suggestions. We can always form a study group if nothing better comes up."  
  


"Boring." Hikaru and Kaoru immediately snapped. "We'll absolutely come up with something better, so don't even plan on _that_."

* * *

The first thing the twins came up with was the beach. Then a dinner. A movie. They invited everyone to a fashion show heavily featuring their mother's work. Talked Tamaki into getting them rooms at a Suoh hotel at some point. So on, so forth.

And eventually, even if they had become familiar enough with each other that it no longer felt necessary, they did do the study night.

Hikaru and Kaoru regularly prompted Kyoya for help with their homework. The conversation was calm, relaxed, and companionable between them all. And perhaps it was more Tamaki's creation than his own, Kyoya felt a small swell of pride at what had been created with their club.

Natually though, all good things came to an end. It was dark after all. Everyone would eventually need to sleep and such. Kyoya stood and popped his back. "Well. As highly productive as this evening was, I am headed home. Would anyone like a ride?"  
  


"Oh! Oh!" Tamaki threw his hand into the air with abandon. "Me! Take me!"  
  


"Anyone else?"  
  


"Aw-!

Kyoya bopped the blond on the head so he'd stop whining. "You'll be going too idiot."  
  


"Oh... Whooray!"  
  


Kyoya focused on anyone besides his affectionate moron.  
  


"Thanks, Kyo-chan. But I'm okay." Honey turned to Mori then, who nodded in ascension.  
  


Then the twins. "Well..."  
"Since you're offering."  
  


"Might as well," they shrugged to each other.  
  


Everyone got themselves up, gathered their things and filtered out of the club room. Honey and Mori got their own rides while Tamaki and the twins joined Kyoya in the back of his.  
Tamaki lived closer to the school, and for that reason was dropped off first. But he talked excitedly about plans for the coming week while he was there.  
  


While it did get quiet after Tamaki gave them an overblown and tearful goodbye, to Kyoya's surprise it didn't stay that way for the remainder.  
  


"Hey Kyoya," one of the twins started hesitantly. Kyoya thought it may be Kaoru, but he damn well isn't guessing out loud. "Are we... uh, you know, friends?"  
  


"Kaoru..." Hikaru's voice did confirm Kyoya's theory. He could process the information later, instead he smiled.  
  


"Of course. I apologize if I've done anything to make you or Hikaru think otherwise."  
  


The youngest teen relaxed. "No just... I needed to see you say it."  
  


"Oh?" Kyoya leaned forward a little.  
  


"I had to make sure you said it like you say it to Tamaki, and not like you do to everyone else. At least mostly..."  
  


He'd needed to know it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8.1/?


	5. Luxury

Any day where Tamaki walked around with a smile like that (too wide, too bright) was going to be an interesting one. The exact nature of the thing varied but Kyoya prepared himself all the same. There was also the fact that Tamaki didn't just spill everything to him first thing in the morning. This most likely meant that it was club business- something Tamaki wanted everyone to hear about at once.

Which was exactly right, Tamaki made his announcement after they'd said goodbye to their last guests.

 

"Alright men! I have good news and bad news!"

"Oh! Good news first Tama-chan!" Honey immediately hopped to attention at Tamaki's words.

The others gathered together to listen to him.

"Good news is... I finally got those rooms at the hotel the twins kept asking about!" Tamaki threw his arms into the air with his usual, characteristic fanfare. "My father agreed to it so we could celebrate our first year together as a club!"

This got the natural response of cheering in return. It is, of course, Kyoya who has to disrupt the revelry. "And the bad news?"

"Well," Tamaki's voice shrinks but he doesn't hesitate, "my father only granted us three rooms."

 

The twins call dibs on one room together as Kyoya mulls over the implications. In most hotels a three room set up would be ideal. Two beds to a room, six people. This wasn't the case here- a bed, a couch, so on. Plenty of room for two people. Only one bed.

"I guess that Takashi and me will share a room then too!"

And I, Kyoya corrected mentally- But more importantly that left-

"I suppose that leaves Kyoya and I then! If that's alright?" Tamaki was looking at him with big, puppy wide, violet blue eyes begging.

Damn the effort it took not to let it show in this shoulders or voice or on his face how he instantly melted at Tamaki's expression. "It is. As long as you let me sleep in." Fucking early bird.

Tamaki laughs softly and Kyoya feels fuller for having heard it. "Of course, you terrible night owl you!"

 

* * *

 

The celebration is a lovely one, Kyoya must say. It begins as Ouran closes out it's year- his and Tamaki's first as high schoolers and... Kyoya's struggling all day to comprehend quite how that makes him feel.

It distracts him through their dinner and through Tamaki's toasts. It isn't like Fuyumi's wedding. It's not an average party either- he feels a little bad for drowning in his own thoughts as it goes on.

 

They get to the hotel and put their things into their respective rooms. And most of the club, Kyoya assumed, then went back out to enjoy the facilities. Tamaki only let Kyoya stay in if he promised to join everyone else in swimming tomorrow. An easy request to accept if it gave him more time and space to think.

 

But neither of these helped him. Kyoya was just as puzzled when Tamaki returned as when he'd left. He didn't look at the blond as the other sat next to him.

"Geez Kyoya, have you even moved since we got here?"

"No." Grey eyes blink slowly after Kyoya answered. "There's something that's been weighing on me today, but I've yet to determine what."

Tamaki jumped on the chance to try and help.  
"Is it the end of the school year?"

"No. This is something new, I'm certain."

"New... Are you getting all choked up about the Club, Kyoya?!"

"Perhaps- but if so, why? We aren't dissolving. I ought to be celebrating with all of you if that was it."

Tamaki hummed, resting his head in his hand. "Maybe... you miss your sister."

If it were anyone else, Kyoya would have felt the need to scoff.  
"I do," he admitted. "But I visit, as does she. This is... sour like that though."

"...Okay... Is it something else with your family? I know it's not our finances 'cause those were great looking."

Kyoya considered that more- nerve-wracking as it was to do in Tamaki's presence.  
Was it his father? The man had been harsher, stricter since Fuyumi's marriage. When not criticizing Kyoya or his brothers, he'd been more quiet and removed than ever. Busy. The taunting game with Ootori Medical continued in full force but...  
With the Club? More so even with Tamaki? Kyoya had realized that perhaps he wasn't having that much fun with it. The bare bone scraps of accomplishment. The complete lack of sway. He wasn't being challenged- he was being mentally raked at every given opportunity. But Kyoya wasn't ready to admit that yet.

"It's part of it. I'm more concerned with determining the other part."

"Maybe you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Kyoya sits up slowly, pulling his chin from his hands so he could look at the other.  
Whether it was more or less annoying that Tamaki appeared entirely genuine was in the air like so much else. Kyoya sighed.  
"Perhaps. ...It's late. I probably shouldn't keep the early birdie up any longer." No... He wasn't annoyed. He was too grateful for Tamaki's honest desire to help. Kyoya stood up stiffly and stretched before offering a hand to Tamaki.

 

They changed with their backs to each other to be polite before lying down.

Tamaki bubbled up before Kyoya could get comfortable, "Lay on your stomach for me?"

Kyoya obeyed without a thought. Though he did startle at Tamaki straddling him. Just as well though, if Tamaki does even notice, he says nothing about it. The pianist rests his hands on Kyoya's shoulders before digging in.

 

Kyoya doesn't know when he fell asleep that night. He is safely certain though that Tamaki is up later than he was however. Tending to every last sore muscle he could get to. He feels incredible, and that helps make the rest of their gathering actually relaxing.

Even the swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/8.1/?


	6. Relax

The break between school years is nothing that special in Kyoya's opinion. As useful as any other free time. There was plenty to do even now. Trends to watch, preemptive studying, and finding things to invest spare funds from the Host Club in.

Even now, with Tamaki and the others over to visit- Kyoya still worked. Staying in the shade, dry while his fellows swam.  
It was good exercise to swim. Kyoya should join them, yet he feels like he cannot. There's been a few too many waves in the European market. All from the same metaphorical ship more worryingly. But for now, Kyoya could keep this to himself.

But peace was too much to ask with company over. The twins lost patience first. Hovering at the edge of the pool and starring the way they did when analyzing something.  
Kyoya smiled to himself a little. The twins made for nearly as attractive a distraction as Tamaki did. If not as impassioned, they were at least thorough.

After a moment of this, they pulled themselves out together and came over to hover by Kyoya directly.

"Do you ever stop working?"

  


"When I sleep, of course."

  


"Yeah, but besides that. Do you ever just have fun?"

  


"I enjoy my time with all of you."

  


"Okay..." They hummed together before finally splitting up their thoughts.

"What about alone?"

"Yeah. You can't just be doing math and homework and work-work all day long. You'd go crazy!"

  


"I enjoy it. Is that so mad?" Kyoya kept going, typing away to prove his point.

  


"After a while, yeah!" They protested loudly.

  


"I take breaks occasionally- if that's what you're fishing at."

  


"Doing what?"

  


"I enjoy jogging, swimming... I enjoy watching movies with my sister sometimes as well."

  


"That isn't it though, right?"

"You never seem very relaxed you know, Kyoya!"

  


Kyoya sighed, "I've already covered most of it. Is there something specific you were expecting me to say?"

From his peripheral, Kyoya could see their mischievous, shit-eating grins spread. He'd said the magic words.

  


"Oh... You know..."

"Stress relief."  
"Tooting your own horn."  
"Stroking the snake."  
"Self-satisfaction."  
"Rubbing off."  
"Busting a nut."

  


They'd won.  
Kyoya hated to admit it, but the way he was staring at the pair was self evident. How- What was the right way to respond to this?  
Lie? Throw their assumption back at them two-fold? But then when would they let it rest, and who else might hear that lie?  
Be honest? A spike of bizarre pride and embarrassment answered that. No. He didn't want to allow it.

  


Thankfully, Tamaki's curiosity finally brought him over. Thankful for Kyoya at least. The blond was probably not going to be amused.

"What's going on?" He asked with a soft, interested tone.

  


"Yeah! What're you guys all talkin' about?" Honey chirped after, following Tamaki over.

  


The twins grinned impishly still, "Why, Kyoya's dates with Rosie Palms!"

  


"Huh, dates? With who-" The realization hit the fool like a sack of bricks. But the horrified silence was short lived. "WHAT?! How- Why would you talk about something so indecent!? You cretins!"

  


Honey laughed in the background of Tamaki's raving. Mori even seemed to be smiling a bit.

  


The twins laughed too, between weak arguments. They were all men here. There was nothing to be shy about. It was only natural.

  


* * *

  


When all was said and done, it was, of course, Tamaki who remained. Lounging in the sitting room nearest Kyoya's bedroom, they sat in comfortable silence. A rare moment wherein Tamaki had nothing to go on about and Kyoya had put away his laptop and all his notebooks.

Tamaki was slouched against Kyoya's side, and the only reason Kyoya was willing to move was to yawn after his friend had. But Tamaki was a fidgety soul, so it's no surprise when he sits up and sets his chin on Kyoya's shoulder. Looking up at him through his blond bangs.  
"I'm sorry about the twins..."

Kyoya smiles at the cute show. "You're fine. I appreciated your intervention to be honest."

He smiles, but it's soft as ever. Not at all the gallivant pride Kyoya had been expecting. It makes him feel safer around Tamaki still and he doesn't understand how his friend does it.

Tamaki continues to be one of a kind to him.

  


* * *

  


A day later, Kyoya is lying in bed. What the twins had said does **not** bother him. But it had brought into surprising focus the fact that he... hadn't done anything like that. It was no good- only because it meant there was a gap in his knowledge. Maybe nothing helpful to know, but it wouldn't hurt either, could it?

Right. Kyoya groaned internally as he admitted there was no logical reason for this. Just curiosity solely prompted by two brats.

Rolling his grey eyes at himself, Kyoya rested his hands on his stomach and tried to focus. Calm down. He was alone, (mostly) comfortable, and his hand were...

Well, they were his hands. Cooler than his abdomen. Well taken care of, and quick on a keyboard. A computer keyboard.

Not a piano keyboard.

Not like Tamaki's hands.

  


A shutter rolled down Kyoya's figure, full bodied and slightly guilt enduing, at the idea of Tamaki's hands on him. With something more than friendly intentions. 

And maybe analyzing this reaction is more important, but it's good to have more information (is that just an excuse?) so he keeps going.

  


Physically, there's no question that Tamaki is desirable. It's so obvious, in fact, it's fucking _boring._ Kyoya presses on.

  


How would his hands move?  
Would they be slow? Worshiping and memorizing every detail?  
Or maybe more... thorough. Hunting down his every weak spot so he could play Kyoya like he plays piano.  
There is no doubt he could be attentive.

  


How would he look?  
Shy, but unable to keep his gorgeous blue eyes from peeking at Kyoya? Over and over, through his blond soft hair.  
Alternately, maybe he wouldn't be shy at all- outright staring, eating up his details and reactions with gentle, yet excited eyes.  
Kyoya is at least sure that he'd look at him.

  


What would he say?  
Because Tamaki definitely wouldn't keep his mouth shut. A thought that makes Kyoya give a breathy chuckle to the empty air.  
It would be... suggestive. Not like the twins. No. It would be sweet and classy. Just on the right side of flirty to flood Kyoya's mind with possibilities. Intentionally or not.

  


By the time he reaches past his waistband, Kyoya realizes he's almost shockingly excited.  
Tamaki would be flattered. Kyoya wonders, would the blond attribute this to his looks (not wrong but)? Or would he call out Kyoya on every little action he took to chip him into pieces. Defenseless. Slow, tight gripped strokes and whispering into his ear just to make it worse. Short-circuiting him clear out of snappy deflections.

It's an intense, emotional high and Kyoya let's it drag him down into thoughtless nothing after. Mechanical in the most animal way. He cleans up and falls asleep before he can think about it more than he has already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/9.2/?


	7. Shifting

His second year of high school starts in a blur. And thank goodness really. Being too busy to worry about less logical things. The matter at hand (though Kyoya has been keeping it at arm's length) is an extremely emotional one. And very much not to his advantage to acknowledge.

He certainly couldn't talk to Tamaki about it.

  


But the gears ever turn.

  


In Haruhi is a golden opportunity.

  


Haruhi is genuine, as is Tamaki. Even if their honesty can be cutting.

  


Pretty, even without the pedigree to back it up.

  


Hard working – somehow, in spite of Haruhi's apparent disdain for their world and all their stand apart moments, they do fit in beautifully with some guidance.

  


And the affection Tamaki holds for them is self evident to everyone. Well, except the pair in question anyway.  
The standard dilemma for fools in love. Nothing that Kyoya cannot handle.

* * *

Tamaki is an idiot. Kyoya knew this already but oh _how._ How could be remain so blissfully unawares?

  


This family dynamic bullshit he's pushing drives Kyoya insane in more ways than almost anything he has ever done before.

It complicates his relationship with Haruhi (and the twins for that matter, but thankfully they mostly ignore it). It also pushes them away from him because they also find it intensely annoying.

  


Not to mention the Mommy and Daddy thing.

  


Kyoya wants to hate it. Desperately. But he doesn't. It's stupid and fun and... other things. Damn Tamaki.

* * *

"I hate him."

  


Fuyumi looks over at Kyoya from the movie they'd been watching. Instantly more interested in him and what he had to say. "Well, I haven't heard that one in a while! What did he do this time?"

Kyoya smirks. Even without a name, he knows they are on the same terms. "He's in love. And has somehow managed to confuse romantic feelings for **parental** ones."

Fuyumi looked puzzled, as anyone would. "Why on Earth...?"

"I'm still working on that part. I do have every intention of helping him though. The one he's picked... They seem to be ideal for him."

"They?" She tilted her head somewhat, picking up on his wording quickly.

"Can you keep a secret Fuyumi?" Not that she was in a position to do much harm but it was good to err on the side of caution.  
Fuyumi gave a firm and serious nod.  
"It's our newest clubmate, Haruhi. While born female, they don't seem to care much."

Fuyumi's look of befuddlement returned. "Even so, why would a woman join your host club?"

"They're an honor student- got into Ouran by pure merit instead of connections. And thanks to an unfortunate accident they are indebted to us. It was quickly determined that they could pay back this debt fastest by working as a Host. Thanks to a number of more fortuitous circumstances, Haruhi is able to present publicly as male."

"Therefore not doing anything to cause controversy to the club, adding a new body for income, _and_ putting Haruhi in the best position to actually pay off their debt. ...You really are a genius businessman Kyoya!"

Kyoya sighed all the same. "Thank you. But that still doesn't help my matchmaking troubles. Haruhi finds Tamaki to be a pest as things are."

"Why even bother though?"

"...I can't confirm yet, but Suoh-sama does not strike me as a 'the same mistake twice' kind of a woman. My hunch is that- within reason- she'll allow Tamaki some control in choosing his wife. I care what happens to him. Whatever influence I can exact, I'll take full advantage of."

Fuyumi frowned at him now. But whatever she thought, she kept it to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/11/?


	8. Shizue

It was not an active effort on Tamaki's part. Not only was their relationship strained, but the details belonged between them. However, for one reason or another, she came to Ouran during the Fair of his first year.

  


Kyoya was elsewhere when she arrived, but Tamaki wished he wasn't. The calm and sense he provided would have been valuable. Maybe Kyoya would understand her better than he did.

Nevertheless! He wasn't here and she was. The first time Tamaki had seen her since those weeks of arranging his move to Japan. She hadn't even been there when he'd landed!

  


Cautiously optimistic, Tamaki ushered up to his grandmother with a friendly smile. Welcoming her into their Club's picnic gracefully.

She ignored him. As did his father, despite looking mildly guilty for it.

Tamaki took a deep breath, trying not to be deterred. Going to them again, he offered to help seat them and get anything they wanted or needed. Even if they were just here to observe, they should have a nice time after all! Again though, his grandmother pushed past, failing to acknowledge him at all.

  


Tamaki bit down the urge to persist, persist. His wish to finally connect with his grandmother shouldn't interfere with the time his family had. Retreating, Tamaki first went to Honey and Mori. Clearing his throat, he prepared to ask-  
"Hi Tama-chan!" Honey interrupted immediately, before he could even start. "We sure do have lots of happy guests today, huh?"

The fact brings a smile back to Tamaki's face. It's true, so far their first Ouran Fair event as a Club had been going beautifully. "We do! I was just wondering if you could help me make more?"

Honey pouted, "But I have so many guests already Tama-chan! I know! You should have Kyo-chan help!" He pointed at Kyoya as he re-entered the particular garden area at their disposal.

Just seeing the other teen was enough to distract him entirely from how unusual it was for any of his fellow clubmates to even try and refuse him.

"That's perfect Honey! You're brilliant!"

  


As he turned and ran off, he missed the sour face Mitsukuni pulled.

  


* * *

  


Fuyumi wasn't sure she liked these big 'not business' parties any more now than she had as a child or as a teenager. Sticking close to Yuuto and watching people talk rather than trying at all to take part.

In truth these affairs were rarely purely not business. Her father was a very bad offender in that regard, but he was not the only one.

  


Fuyumi noticed her approach before her husband did. The air around her always seeming hushed. Shizue Souh. The cold matriarch of the otherwise warm Souh family. Pretty for her old age and undeniably graceful. But she didn't come to most of these parties; ever and always drawing the fugitive glances and whispers of others. Withdrawn and running her company practically though her son. Social events didn't seem to be her cup of tea either.

  


The mystery had drawn Fuyumi to the woman the first time she'd seen her. Greeting her politely, introducing herself. Souh-sama had dismissed the curious young woman's efforts on her father. An Ootori ploy to try and weasel their way into more power over their allies than they had a right to.  
It's true that they did that. But to be called weasel over it? Publicly? _Out loud?_ Fuyumi felt herself reeling.

  


So it was easy to be put out when the woman sat at their table.

  


"Shido-san. You've grown immensely."

Yuuto laughed politely, wrapping an arm around Fuyumi as she leaned tightly into him. "We haven't seen each other in a few years Souh-sama! Of course I have grown. Mother sends her regards, as always."

"I'm sure she does. And I see you've gained a wife. Does she help with your business?" It was said with the sort of veiled suspicion one would expect out of a spy movie, perhaps.

Fuyumi smiled banally at finally being addressed. "It's good to see you again Souh-sama. I'm sure you'll be relieved to hear that I stay out of business almost entirely these days. What about you? How is _your grandson_ doing?"

Shizue didn't bother returning her smile even as a formality. The look Fuyumi got was icy, but it didn't perturb her in the slightest.

She could feel the same wasn't true of Yuuto.  
Nevertheless: "That's right, you brought him from overseas right?" Clearly out of his element in pressing- Yuuto gently followed her lead regardless. Hesitantly curious.

"The mistakes of my son are not either of your business."

"With all due respect, Souh-sama, I am not asking about your son." Yuuto said simply. "Surely you don't see your only heir as nothing but a _mistake_?"

"Enough. I won't be questioned over my personal affairs." The old woman shot them a scathing look. The kind reserved for badly behaved children. Getting up slowly, the pair watched the old woman go without either side saying anything more.  
Though Fuyumi was tempted.

  


"It's bizarre to think she and that sweet kid are related."

Fuyumi nodded quietly along to her husband's words as she kept watching Shizue vanish into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/13.2/?


	9. Personality

Renge is an amusing addition to their club- mostly at least. Easy if purely because her wild antics are focused almost entirely on the rest of the club members. Other than perhaps her delusion of their engagement- which was harmless enough for now. Kyoya didn't mind playing along.

 

 

Renge's ideas were interesting to see in action, however misguided.

Haruhi could roll with just about anything Renge threw at them. As could Mori.

She could have stood to consult the twins a bit more. But perhaps their audience would find their role reversal interesting.

And Honey was someone that Renge just blatantly misunderstood.

Initially Kyoya would've argued the same of Tamaki but...  
Tamaki was not lonely. If anything, Kyoya was offended by the notion. He had all the friends a man could ask for. And with unthinkable ease.

At home though, it was different. For all the religious dedication with which his father had selected the staff for the second estate, he didn't visit much himself. And as much as Tamaki adored Antoinette, Kyoya was pretty sure a dog would never quite match human company.

His grandmother still had him on probation.

And all his other family were overseas, unreachable until further notice.

 

Tamaki was not lonesome- but there was a hole in his life that certainly had some effect on him.

 

* * *

 

Kyoya had made a point today- dramatic for his tastes but... Well, Renge likely wouldn't have responded to less. And maybe Tamaki is rubbing off on him a little. Just a little.

It's his hands settling onto his shoulders as he ties off at the last checks and apology letters over the damaged equipment. The footage would pay for it and then some. Tamaki's hands drift up to the back of his neck and dig in. It's only a few more mouse clicks before Kyoya can close his eyes, lean into the wonderful touch.  
"I'm glad."

"Hm?" Tamaki's voice was smooth and soothing. Timed with the steady movements of his hands.

"For you." Too much? Maybe, but Tamaki wouldn't read into it too deeply.

He was quiet though, for a while.  
"You would tell me, right? I-if you got engaged, I mean!"

Kyoya sighs, "You're really still upset about that?"

"No! Not upset- just curious..."

"You mean worried."

"Ha... Yes, I guess that works."

"I would tell you- of course. Though I doubt it will be relevant for some time."

"Oh? ...I'd think your father would be itching to arrange something for you."

"Not really." Particularly not after Fuyumi. "I imagine my father sees that as being too easy."

"Finding someone you love that much is easy?"

Kyoya chuckles, "No. Engagement you fool. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a rather vitriolic individual at heart."

"And?"

Kyoya smothered the ounce of heartache the word generated, all by itself, with cynicism. "Most people are not as... welcoming of my personal demeanor as you are, Tamaki."

"You don't exactly go out of your way to show others that side of yourself you know!" Tamaki's tone was a bit teasing, a bit griping.

"Unlike the twins, I learned better from a young age."

Tamaki leaned in, and Kyoya opened his eyes just to find his friend pouting at him from the edge of his vision. Could feel the other's breath, gentle and warm, on his cheek.  
"I like you. So do the twins. And Honey and Mori."

"Everyone you listed just now are men. And our club mates no less."

"Fine. What about Haruhi? Renge? How about Ayame if they just _can't_ have to do with the club!"

"Haruhi liking me is a bit of a stretch as it stands. I just hurt Renge's feelings rather badly. Ayame and I are colleagues and little, if anything, more."

"Well if you're so worried about it, why aren't you doing more?!"

"Ah, I forgot to mention the most important part: I don't care that much."

Tamaki let out a soft, tiny growl. That ever so slightly aggressive, maybe even possessive side he showed so little of.  
That he mostly showed for Haruhi, of course.

"But why not! Aren't you at least curious about what it's like to be in love?"

"Not terribly. There's more than enough books, movies, love songs, and tales out there to sate me for a lifetime."

"Pft, like you would ever read a _romance novel._ Besides, none of them are you. What if it's different for **you**?"

"Is it different for you, Tamaki?" He may just have to read some romance novel now. Just to prove Tamaki wrong.

"Hm... Not yet."

If Kyoya rolled his eyes any harder, they would've fallen out of his head and rolled their way back to Tamaki's feet. "Really? Are you just going to chase 'something different' your whole life?"

"Of course not! I'm fantastic- I won't have to!"

Kyoya groaned and put his face into his hands. "Can you not possibly ground yourself in reality for even one conversation?"

Back to the pout, "I'm serious!"

"And I'm not surprised." Kyoya stood and stretched, lamenting only a bit at Tamaki's hands falling away from him. He turns to face the other. "It's getting late."  
Tamaki is peace itself while bathed in the orange twilight light.  
"I'll give you a ride home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/14.3/?


	10. Tactical

The twins' tactics are devious. Mainly because they are costing the club money and time. Kyoya could care less about their goal. If they wanted to see Haruhi's home they could have asked _him._ He already had a dialog open with Ranka. It couldn't be that hard to request an evening over.

But this worked. Kyoya would let it slip since they were making use of their antics in a way that drew a reaction from their guests. Haruhi was also rather fed up with them after, for the time being.  
Better yet though, it relieved their guests when it was over. None of them seemed to realize that the obnoxious squabbling was an elaborate ploy.

* * *

A scheme that Kyoya had more respect for was Shiro's. It was misguided, of course. But he was young and it was a common mistake people seemed to make. A Host's skills had nothing to do with harnessing love for themselves.

In fact, by ultimately seeing through Shiro's game and helping him properly, Tamaki showed it best. The job of a Host was pure altruism.  
Helping other people to be happy.

 

It reminds Kyoya a little of Kanako and her fiancée.

Perhaps the purpose of the move is different. Perhaps it is the young girl who is leaving, not the young boy. But it was his chase either way. His effort.

 

Was that love? Surely even the likes of _romance_ could not be that simple. That thankless.

Tamaki surely didn't want to serve his lover like he did their guests, did he?  
Surely even Tamaki could not be _that_ hopelessly selfless.

On top of that, why would anyone else want that? Surely other people weren't that selfless for that matter. Or that selfish.  
Even Kyoya could say that the idea of having someone spoil him like that wasn't appealing.

But maybe he was missing something. And what he didn't need were fantasies or nightmares filling in the blanks.

 

* * *

 

Kyoya was let in by one of Yuuto's staff when he arrived. The man himself was at work. Fuyumi too was out. Kyoya caught glimpses of the staff frantically taking advantage of her absence.  
Fuyumi would eventually figure out how to effectively perform housework. There was no other logical conclusion to the way she kept at it.

But he had no interest in judging his sister's domestic performance. He already knew exactly what to expect. Instead, alone and feeling bold, Kyoya opted to explore her home.

 

The entrance was open enough. A balcony on the second floor could be seen, but the stairs up seemed to be elsewhere. Well maintained wood floors. Warm colors and sunroofs. Not open per say, besides a bizarre quality of verticality. He wandered in and out, from a very small jet strip, to an indoor pool with a three story tall diving board (it was difficult to imagine any of the Shido family using it), up to a helicopter pad.

Yet for some reason, none of this quite grabbed his attention the way the half put together nursery next to the master bedroom did.

 

There was so much color here. Not to imply the rest of the home was lacking- yet it was impossible not to compare. His childhood room (still was his), even Fuyumi's, had been... were very plain. The Ootori home was clean looking; the twins called it modern, a little minimalistic, but Tamaki once called it 'clinical'. As though they lived in the hospitals they ran. Ridiculous.

But Kyoya could admit- he could tell that Fuyumi would like this more. She liked light, bright colors like yellow and spring green. Softer edges.  
Even the browns, reds, and tans of the rest of the Shido estate were probably an improvement to the steel greys for Fuyumi.

And in spite of the fact that this room was not nearly ready for use (they were thankfully in no rush), Kyoya took a moment to contemplate what was to be. Unlike Yuuichi's child, Kyoya had a feeling that Fuyumi would have him be very present in her children's lives. If he was unlucky, she may even try to make him babysit. Hopefully she'd have more sense in at least that case.  
Visiting though... As they got older, maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe he should visit his niece, Honomi... Yuuichi and his wife wouldn't mind, would they?  
And the twins... They had a baby sister just barely older than her. They'd probably end up in consecutive grades at Ouran, if not exactly the same one. What a bizarre thought.

He probably wouldn't visit. He had enough to worry about without bothering his brothers.

Leaving the largely unfinished room behind, Kyoya continued milling about. Waiting.

 

To his surprise, it's Yuuto who arrives home first. But this will still work. Not as well but getting picky now seems foolish. And besides- it's a good idea to get to know his brother-in-law. For his sister's sake if nothing else.

"Oh! Are you here to see Fuyumi?" Yuuto was cordial as he got out of his shoes and blazer.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind conversing with you while I wait. If you don't mind either naturally."

The look Yuuto gave him was a concerned one. They'd spoken very little. But it was too early since the start of his marriage to his sister for that worry to be justified, in Kyoya's opinion. Even if neither of his brothers had time to check in either.  
"If you'd like. Let's sit down." Yuuto led the younger man to the main living room. A familiar environment by now. Walls painted a deep mahogany. A soft white couch and matching chairs. Tan carpeting. A large TV. Fuyumi usually took him here when he came over.

 

Kyoya held onto his questions until they'd both settled in. Yuuto was so weary- yet Kyoya would not describe the man specifically as nervous. Maybe cautious, but Kyoya reserved his final judgement.

"I'm curious..." Kyoya was glad he could dress an otherwise sensitive question as being protective of his sister. "What would you say love is- exactly?"

Yuuto blinked once at the other, obviously taken off guard. A minor possible advantage, assuming it didn't make him more questioning of Kyoya's intentions anyway.  
"Love... In what sense? It takes an idiot to think one definition covers it's every use."

Blunter than Kyoya had thought he'd be. "Romantic then."

"Ideally, it's a partnership- one strong enough to be a connection between two people. Or more I guess... But I digress. Um... With someone you love, you try to consider them in as many of your decisions as you reasonably can. Because you want them to be happy."

"How can you tell it's love and not something else?"

"For one, you think of the one you love often. More than anyone else when they're gone or if you're alone. You also normally want to be around them if you can. Occasionally to the point of jealousy? One way or another, the idea of someone else taking the place you have or would like to have in their life... It isn't a happy one."

"That definition could very well be platonic..."

"Sure, sometimes I suppose. You can have love without sex just as much as you can have sex without love. Even then... I think the distinction on those accounts is narrow enough it starts depending on personal experience. Personally at least, I know I've never cared for a friend that strongly."

Kyoya mulled that over.  
"I can't say I blame you. It's a great deal of work. But the results can be... interesting."

Kyoya pulled the conversation off to Yuuto's work. He ended up not asking Fuyumi the question at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/15/?


	11. Chlorine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is pretty fucking short.

So perhaps his intentions are a little manipulative, it's not as though it's completely without benefit to the others. A chance to work without explicitly working. Spend time with his friends, get information for the Ootori group, get Haruhi into something even a tiny bit more revealing for once to ideally snap Tamaki out of his inane fatherly act. All relatively tame goals.

  


And based on the pullover, Tamaki was being a stubborn ass.

  


At least Haruhi wasn't having an out and out bad time. Though Kyoya sensed that as far as his 'shipper on deck' escapades (Renge had called it that, but in regards to some of their guests once) were going, relying on Tamaki behaving like a normal person was a fool's errand all his own.

  


At least the data gathering was proving fruitful.

  


* * *

It seems that all this backfired more intensely than Kyoya would ever admit. On top of Haruhi spending more time with Mori-senpai than anyone else? Accidentally setting the family police force on his friends wasn't exactly something one could consider a point of pride. At least it was Honey and Mori rather than anyone else.

Haruhi's opinion on the pair of individuals has taken a boost but... It's good. After all, their feelings were important too. With any luck, Haruhi would at least become more comfortable with the club. They were a Host too, after all.

Every bit as good as Tamaki, in their own ways.

  


* * *

  


Club the day after the weekend was average. Haruhi spoke candidly about what had happened after the twins had run off with them (bar details that would point to their sex) and how their weekend had gone. Such a responsible soul. They would get far in life. And just maybe, Kyoya should consider that more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/15.8/?


	12. Reaction

It isn't very long before they make plans to go to the beach like Haruhi had, inadvertently perhaps, suggested. But Tamaki was gun-shy after seeing Haruhi in a swimsuit the first time. Kyoya twisted it into club business instead. Tamaki took to the idea readily.  
  
It's a little funny. How Haruhi reacts when they initially tell her. Not unlike how Tamaki had once, over one of their early trips together. Or more specifically, one of the few they didn't immediately take.  
Completely, utterly spacing on their own damn words.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tamaki's delusions play more readily when they have no chance of actually happening it seems. It's sweet, in it's irritating way. And as business often goes, it is progressing far more smoothly today than their time off together had.  
Even in terms of Haruhi and Tamaki getting along. They have the same ridiculous sense of humor it turns out. Go figure.  
  
  
The twins games are as mean-spirited as ever. But they are sort of right. Every little thing Tamaki and Haruhi know about each other makes the likelihood of them coming to like each other properly more likely. At least between the twins and himself, Tamaki is motivated to participate in spite of the nature of the thing.  
  
  
Said game helps his fellow Hosts fill the day. And Kyoya keeps it from interrupting with their guests too badly.  
  
  
Until the evening.  
  
  
Haruhi could have damn well gotten themselves killed. Among other things. Tamaki is right. And Haruhi is the ignorant one for once.

 

* * *

  
  
As the sun sets, everyone gets settled in at the villa. Honey and Mori cook for everyone. Kyoya and the twins get everyone's things into their rooms, and Tamaki mopes.  
Haruhi takes time to help all but the latter after their check-up and is ultimately the last to get changed from their beachwear.  
  
  
Haruhi does look quite cute. And in spite of her subpar table manners, Tamaki is just dying.  
  
Between the blond's ripped up and radiating emotions and Haruhi's anger, it's hard to find much of an appetite. Kyoya's hardly the only one who seems to think so either. Haruhi is doing most of the eating, and with enthusiasm at that.  
  
  
Eventually (maybe even not soon enough), Tamaki excuses himself and takes Kyoya with him. The blond is soft spoken as they go. But not quiet.  
  
  
"...I think I have a sunburn..."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Your room has a private bathroom like most of the others. I imagine you would have the best bet checking on it in there."  
  
"...Thanks. Kyoya, you... You agree with me, right?"  
  
"Of course. Haruhi's intentions were noble, but she had no excuse not to reach out for any help. Her odds shouldn't have been hard to figure out, and contrary to her belief, she had other options. And it does leave us to wonder how safe they'll behave when on their own..."  
In fact, he realizes as he looks at Tamaki: they both could have been very hurt.  
"...Rest well Tamaki. Perhaps we can try explaining our stance again tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah... Thanks Kyoya."  
  


* * *

  
Kyoya didn't get much time to himself after that. It's not such a bad thing though, he initially thinks.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
Haruhi's response is beautifully polite. Though it seems she didn't recognize him immediately. Probably since he was without his glasses, his shirt, but who else it could have been is in question. Once Kyoya waves off the formalities, they dive off into an apology.  
  
He's somewhat unmoved. Really, things turned out fine. This time. Maybe though there's a way to help prevent a repeat performance. Or at least finally get his mind off of Tamaki.  
  
Coolly, Kyoya lists off minor facts and figures. Not that important honestly. Crosses the room. Turns out the lights.  
  
  
It turns out that Haruhi weighs very little. And trusts him too much to fight right away. It's nothing to get them on his bed and get on top of them.  
  
"You've left yourself completely defenseless against me."  
  
A threat. A warning.  
  
  
Kyoya is looking for answers here, just as much as he aims to teach. Haruhi reacts so little. He feels unsettled by how far he has actually gone.  
  
  
"You won't do it Kyoya-senpai."  
  
He's barely breathing, did she notice?  
  
"I know... because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it."  
  
Her words let him regain his composure, remember how to breathe.  
This isn't the right way to go about resolving his problem. He chuckles slightly to mask any lasting discomfort.  
  
"You're right. You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi."  
  
Kyoya pulls away and he feels himself settle more. The entire moment is too much.  
  
  
And yet...  
  
  
"But I've learned something from this. I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are senpai."  
  
He had to look back. It just... wasn't what he would have expected. She's so unaffected.  
  
"I know what you're doing. You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-senpai said earlier."  
  
  
That's only half of it. And he isn't too sure of the moral standing of either half.  
  
  
"I know you're just trying to prove his point. That you're just posing as the bad guy."  
  
Haruhi was a wonderful person. They deserved someone like Tamaki; who was so good and genuine that something like this, like "playing" the bad guy, would not even occur to him. Even the twins probably wouldn't have found excuses to go this far.  
  
  
A knock at the door temporarily disrupts his thoughts. Tamaki, coming back for help with that sunburn. And the moment he sees Kyoya alone together with Haruhi an expression of anger and immense hurt twists onto his face.  
  
  
Kyoya cannot stand to look long. And it's the out he was looking for anyway. Thankfully, this is also something he was prepared for. He forced the lotion onto the other young man with a lighter than his mood tease and walked off. Half expecting Tamaki to follow. To fight him. But he doesn't.  
  
  
Nothing to be gained... Yes and no. But was her response related more to ignorance or because she'd seen through him in a wholly different way than Tamaki? Either way, he tried to think of other things for the night.

 

* * *

  
  
It is actually late when Tamaki comes back to his room again. Late enough that Kyoya is surprised to find out he is still awake. Kyoya should not even be awake at this hour. But once he sees that Kyoya is awake too, he slips in without a word and sits on his bed. Kyoya joins him. And for a while they just sit and listen to what's left of the storm outside.  
  
  
"Kyoya..." His voice is tiny, "You... Don't believe what the twins said, do you?"  
  
Kyoya chuckles openly, "The S&M thing? No, that I do not. Though I am curious what in the Hell you were trying to do."  
  
Obviously desperate to clear his name in the eyes of at least one person, Tamaki launched off onto the details of what happened after he left his room earlier, Haruhi's brontophobia, and his logic for trying to help how he had.  
It was childish logic, but far from incorrect. Tamaki wasn't exactly a behavioral therapist, and when unable to cure the disease, it was sensible to try and treat the symptoms.  
  
"You did the right thing. But good luck convincing the twins. Or Haruhi again."  
  
He groaned dramatically. "They're the perverts Kyo! It's not fair!"  
  
"Life is not often fair. But we do our best regardless, no?" It's Tamaki who taught him what that really means. How one's best is not always an immediately quantifiable thing.  
  
He gives a final drawn out sigh and a nod, deflating once again. For maybe about a minute, silence rules between again. And again, it's Tamaki who fills it.  
"Kyoya... You and Haruhi-"  
  
"Are friends at best. Nothing more."  
  
The blond gives him a sour look. "Then... Why were the lights off? And your shirt!"  
  
"I was about to change when Haruhi hurried in. She had made herself sick by overeating." Tamaki mumbled under his breath that he 'knew it' and Kyoya smiled. "I didn't really get the impression that Haruhi realized they'd entered my room."  
  
"Fine, but what about the lights?"  
  
Kyoya's smile waned quickly again. "Yes... Well, I aimed to help prove your point. But it wasn't one of my better ideas."  
  
"What does that have to do with the lights?"  
  
His logic was harder to follow than Tamaki's. Especially when he had secondary motivations twisting it. "I decided to, in Haruhi's words, 'Play the bad guy'. She hardly even reacted though. The amount of trust she gives us is beyond my comprehension."  
  
Blue eyes blinked a few times in the time Tamaki took trying to put the information he'd been given together. Trying to figure out what Kyoya had done.  
"I'm sorry. I still don't..."  
  
  
The sensible part of Kyoya that cared about his own well being protested making the offer. But the curious part pressed on. "I could demonstrate... But it won't be comfortable."  
  
Tamaki's expression grew worried and he nodded.  
  
  
There's a pause after wherein Kyoya braces himself. It was uncomfortable with Haruhi. Would this be worse? He supposed he was going to find out.  
  
  
Like with Haruhi, the actual manhandling part is fairly easy. Tamaki is just a little bigger than he is, and just a little stronger, but he is already on the bed, just as unsuspecting, and unlike with Haruhi he isn't afraid to knock the air out of the other man. Just like Haruhi, he doesn't hurt him. Kyoya would never want to genuinely harm his friends.  
  
One arm is braced over Tamaki's collarbone. The other has his hand spread out on the bed like before.  
  
  
  
This is worse.  
  
  
  
Tamaki initially looks like Haruhi did. Hair haloed around his head and shocked. But his shock does not calm. The blond turns scarlet and squirms, quickly looking uncomfortable and angry. Kyoya is off of him again faster than he got on.  
  
Familiar are the feelings of discomfort and regret. New is the tiniest spark of desire. And it makes him fucking nauseous.  
  
  
"Are you kidding?" Tamaki hissed in horror. Kyoya can feel him shifting to sit up again. He doesn't look over at him yet though.  
  
"No. Like I said, it wasn't a good idea."  
  
"I- I'm amazed Haruhi wasn't frightened! Or at least furious!"  
  
"As am I."  
  
It's awkward now. Kyoya expects Tamaki to leave. But he doesn't. He just stares.  
It seems Kyoya is not the only one at a loss about what to do.  
Avoiding Tamaki's gaze, he takes off his glasses yet again. If only he could just sleep and forget all this already.  
  
"...I don't approve," which is obvious, "but I don't want you to beat yourself up either Kyoya."  
Tamaki is overwhelmingly decent, as usual.  
"People do the wrong thing for the right reasons sometimes."  
  
"I almost preferred you angry with me."  
  
"Huh? I'm still angry. But you're still my friend. ...And you look really guilty. You almost never look guilty."  
  
"...Thank you, in that case. ...You ought to head to bed, Tamaki."  
  
"...Would you like me to stay with you?"  
  
  
The shake of Kyoya's head is punctuated coincidentally by a straggling crack of lightning. And perhaps they each wonder about Haruhi's well being. Is she sleeping alright? Did that wake her? But Kyoya knows at least that, if so, neither of them act.  
  
"Not tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/16/?


	13. Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the danger of an OC that's at least kinda relevant to the story.

The club's audience was a fairly standard category by now. A collection truly best described as frivolous minded girls. Obviously each had her own distinguishing characteristics but a shared romanticism and desire for attention between even their most poised guest was undeniable.

 

Which is why the likes of Ryouki Shitayuki grabbed his attention. Class D, second year like Tamaki and himself. Second child of a yazuka clan gone 'straight' that now ran a private investigation firm. She'd taken the role of heir from her brother when the wayward man had skipped out of Japan to pursue a relationship; one which she had orchestrated and encouraged. Devious. Ryouki kept at least as much information on her classmates as Kyoya did. Likely more. Extremely long, very straight black hair that was usually tucked back behind her ears and in simple half up styles. Icy blue eyes that if they got any lighter they’d look inhuman. Kyoya wondered if maybe they were contacts but that wasn’t really his business or his primary concern.

She had not gone after any relationships herself, kept few friends, and was far from romantic in any sense. There was almost definitely no good reason for her to be here.

 

The first few times, she requested Kyoya. Once Mori, but was obviously bored. Never Honey. Then she sprinkled in visits with the twins between her sessions chatting calmly with Kyoya. One session with Haruhi just to put Kyoya on edge. Another to prove that she didn't have any plans on the other. Never interested in flowery flirting, however slight.  
But he always kept an eye on her.

* * *

Ryouki was there in the days leading up to the Culture Exposition. Commenting on how neat she found the knight costumes. She scoffed at the Lobelia girls regularly. Kyoya didn't bother worrying over her having heard Benibara's statement about Haruhi. Ryouki probably already knew.

Benibara's threats weren't intimidating either. She couldn't force Haruhi to transfer anywhere without her or Ranka's okay. Having Haruhi so pissed off however was... rather more detrimental and unpleasant.

 

Tamaki's plot was idiotic. But... it'd be fun if nothing else. Stupid fun was something Tamaki was good at. And after a good laugh, Ryouki offered to help Kyoya with his make-up. He'd probably be the nicest looking cross-dressing idiot in the room.

* * *

In spite of a few scars on her hands, arms, elsewhere, Ryouki was gentle with his face.

"I hate when weak people have points."

"Hm?"

"The Zuka Club. They are right about the charming thing or whatever, but I think Souh's question was better put. Treating Haruhi the way they did. And what they were insinuating about your guests; it's obvious they're terrified they might be wrong."

"They sounded pretty confident."

"I do not want to fuck men either, but you don't see me trying to shut the Host Club down to make myself feel better."

Kyoya frowns, opening his eyes. "What?"

"I'm not romantically or sexually interested in the opposite sex." She explained with a mockingly posh tone. But picked up her normal demeanor again quickly, "I don't feel the need to be a pussy bitch about it though."

Thank goodness she didn't use this sort of language when Tamaki was around.  
"Then why attend the Host Club yourself?"

"Three reasons: I enjoy talking to you Ootori, I like looking at that manager of yours when she's around, and to stick my nose in other people's business. Come on, I know you've known that last one from the beginning."

"Renge? I don't know that she'd be interested."

"...I am aware. Hurts doesn't it? Having your idiot heart bleed for someone who may not be able to feel the same back?"

Ah yes, Tamaki's earlier comment on 'Adam and Eve'. But she had no way of knowing that about him.  
"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean Shitayuki-san." He closed his eyes so she could finish her work.

But while she did continue, she didn't drop the topic. "We are cut from very similar cloth, you and I. Do not play the fool Ootori. It does not suit you."

 

He said nothing.

 

"...We are both terrible people. So let me reassure you- You give him something no one else does."

 

* * *

 

Visiting his sister, Kyoya found so much sticking to him. Sick under his skin. It was a unlikable state of affairs. And if he left it as it was, possibly a very unpredictable one.

Tamaki had lowered his walls. Kyoya had never considered just how... visible that was to anyone else. Ryouki was a trained eye by all standards nevertheless. It could end with her. Sort of.

 

"Fuyumi, I need to speak with you. _Privately._ "

There's the faintest feeling of distance between himself and the situation. His sister's hand is tight and cool around his own. She leads him to a sitting room that he is certain he has seen but is all at once unfamiliar all the same.

 

"Where should I sit?"

"Wherever is comfortable for you Fuyumi. I won't dictate how you need to act."

She nodded and sat with him, keeping both of his hands in hers.

"This seems a little excessive, nēsan."

"You don't normally say things like that. What am I supposed to be, besides worried?!"

Kyoya gave a soft, non-committal noise to her concern. "Fair enough. Just... a moment."

She follows his wish for silence. Looking at their hands was a reminder of his youth. Not wholly welcome. More welcome is memories of times Fuyumi has done this before. Few and far between, but part of why he was here now.

"This is something I'd prefer you didn't go telling just anyone."

"Of course."

"...I'm gay." His hesitation is based more in the private nature of the thing rather than fear over his sister's reaction. The faint hope that telling someone, one trustworthy someone, would make it less obvious. Alternately, maybe it's not at all obvious and Ryouki has spooked him out of good sense and decorum.

"Oh. Are you sure?"

He huffed softly, "Would I say as much if I had doubts?"

Fuyumi smiled, "I suppose you've got a point! ...Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Not even Tamaki?"

"...I'm not certain if he would react well or not. His general comments on the subject have tended to be negative." Beyond that, how was it anyone's business but his own? At most maybe people he took to bed eventually. Assuming he even took that path with his life. But he figured that there wasn't much point complaining about that to Fuyumi at this particular point in time.

"Hm... I have a hard time imagining Tamaki hating anyone... but if you'd like, I can try to get an opinion from him instead of just offhand comments."

"...As long as you're subtle about it. I suppose I would appreciate that."

"Always! I'm sure it will all be fine."

"...There is one other thing." He really doesn't _have_ to say this.

"Yes?"

"Tamaki. It's Tamaki." In fact, maybe he shouldn't say it.

"Huh? What else about Tamaki?"

"...I realized because of Tamaki." Not all at once. And not even exclusively by his doing. But there's ultimately only one end result as it stands.

"...You mean..."

He pulled off his glasses to rub at his eyes.  
"Him. Of course. The idiot."

Kyoya flinches as Fuyumi pulls him into a gentle hug. "I guess that makes sense. Crushes are rough. ...Don't think it makes less of you."

 

He isn't sure is it's what he needs to hear, but the embrace is comforting. He gets so little affection from anyone besides Tamaki. He didn't seek it out at all. And had, in fact, been trying to avoid Tamaki's generous attention giving since they'd visited Okinawa.

It was disgusting how much he'd grown to like this.

"Thank you, Fuyumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13/17.5/?


	14. Siblings

Kyoya's hand hovers over the door nob. He should just go back to his room. There's nothing to be gained from this. What's done is done. It doesn't _matter_.

 

He can hear the music that Fuyumi likes playing quietly inside. So often since their mother died, she had been locking herself away.

This thought is enough to make him push onward for some reason. His hand curls around the door nob and he heads in. Closes the door, and goes to sit on her bed.

 

"Kyoya?" Fuyumi stands from her desk slowly, sounding a bit surprised. She's changed out of her Ouran dress. His green uniform is still on. When he doesn't respond, she ushers over to sit with her little brother. Wrapping her hands around his where they laid in his lap.  
"Kyoya, what's wrong?"

"I was an accident, wasn't I onēsan."

There's an awkward pause at first. Then her hands squeeze his tightly. His look so small when compared to those of the nearly grown woman.  
"I don't know about that, Kyoya. I never thought to ask. But I know I was so excited for you."

 

Kyoya already knows the answer, really. Fuyumi is a decade older than him. His father had no obvious plan for him. Clenching his fists tighter, he can feel neat nails digging into his palms.  
"Just you?"

"I honestly never thought to ask, Kyoya. But don't think we don't love you as our brother. As a son too. Our mother was always so proud of you."

 

He snaps, leaning against Fuyumi's arm to cry. It's pathetic, but he's furious. Cheated by simply _being_. But Fuyumi stayed. For however much longer until she had her own family and life to attend to. And then she'd be gone. The odds would be his to fight alone for good.

 

* * *

 

Tamaki hummed happily as he worked, waiting on Kyoya to return from whatever call it was that he'd had to take. Kyoya had them working ahead of the majority of their class. Which was nice despite being so much work. If anything happened to make them fall behind, they'd just be back to working with everyone else again!

 

Hearing someone come in, Tamaki looked up with a smile, expecting Kyoya. His bright smile waned only a little on seeing that it was actually Akito.  
"Oh, hello! Are you looking for Kyoya?"

Tamaki paid the sour look he got little mind.

 

"No. I heard you were here. Again. I don't understand why our father tolerates you so much." Still scowling, Akito sat down on the nearest couch.

Tamaki offered a puzzled smile to the accusation. "I'm sorry? I'm afraid I don't understand what I did?"

"Besides being loud and having no sense of modesty?" Akiro continued readily with a mild sneer. "You're a worse influence on Kyoya than Fuyumi is."

"How so? I haven't asked anything of him that would hurt him, have I?"

"Your ridiculous club has no academic value at all. Even compared to most of that extracurricular nonsense. So for one thing? You're a distraction."

"Well... It isn't really supposed to be academic. But how does it matter? His grades are still spotless!"

"You also have no respect at all for what's expected of him. For tradition! Kyoya honestly just abandons all good sense around you."

Tamaki laughed gently. "Kyoya _is_ my good sense most of the time! I don't think you're giving your brother enough credit."

"You keep-"

Akito's irate voice is cut off by someone at the door clearing their throat. Both men in the room had their heads snap to the source. If Kyoya was annoyed with either of them, he didn't look it. Stepping smoothly into the room to sit back down with Tamaki. He got back to his homework without sparing a glance to either of them.  
"I certainly hope you were being a hospitable host to Souh in my stead oniisan."

Akito's brows flew up and he looked ready to snap.

"Someone has to make up for me, after all."

The older Ootori deflated, seeming to calm down. "Right."

 

Tamaki spent the time picking at his pants, the jeans he was wearing starting to fray at the knee. They weren't that old, he'd just been too rough on them.  
"Um... Maybe I should go home for today."

"If you'd like," Kyoya replied coolly, "but you're perfectly welcome to stay an hour or two more."

Tamaki shook his head quickly. "No, that's alright. I'm sure Antoinette could use some attention anyway." He got up and collected his things quickly.  
He paused in the doorway to look back however. "I'll... see you tomorrow Kyoya?"

"Of course. Have a good evening Tamaki."

 

 

The next couple of minutes after his departure tick by in silence.

 

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Guilt me like that. I only want what's right for you Kyoya."

"And I want what's best for you. Your temper and defensiveness get the better of you. Comments like that defuse you, unless you're angry with me specifically anyway."

 

"Well don't."

 

* * *

 

Kyoya feels as though he should perhaps be more sympathetic to Umehito and his little sister. Not to say he feels none, of course. The disconnect from their age difference is nothing to sneeze at. But this is not their issue really.

It's that they're intensely different.

 

For their differences, the Ootori children were all very similar at their roots. Kyoya felt that the problems between them were more nuanced. Not so easily resolved.

 

It was very fun watching Renge work though. And sweet how much bullshit Umehito put up with to have even a hope of a connection. It probably helped that the Black Magic club was here for him. Kyoya assumes they're here cheering him on in whatever off-kilter ways they've deemed to be appropriate.

 

One girl among them seems distracted by Honey. A few files pulled on his laptop later and he had a name. Reiko Kanazuki, class 1-D. Not especially notable, but she was a potential client. He'd find a chance to talk to her later.

And maybe figure out what she was so adamantly fussing with in her lap.

 

 

One smashed window later, the event for the day was winding down. The Host Club filtered out last after some sweeping, some calls to let groundskeepers know about the glass below. So on, so forth. Leaving wasn't too exciting by comparison... but not quite uneventful either.

 

From effectively a blind corner, an arm shot out and stopped Renge short in her tracks.

"Hey!" Renge seemed mostly offended to begin with.

Ryouki pulled herself out in front of Renge from around the corner. The Host Club came to their stops all around the pair.

"Sorry. Sometimes I like being dramatic." Ryouki gave a shark-toothed grin.

"Well yeah, okay. But what do I have to do with it?!"

She cleared her throat. A tiny shift of the feet. But Ryouki's smile managed to turn into the softest smile Kyoya could ever recall seeing on the woman. Not that they'd encountered each other all that much over the years until recently.  
"Well, don't feel obliged, but I think I could look at you forever and never stop feeling happy."

 

It felt more like a line Tamaki would spew than foul mouthed Ryouki. Maybe the sap had even managed to inspire her, who knew at this point? But it grabbed Renge's attention. Perhaps because it fit Shitayuki so little. Or perhaps because it honestly sounded like something one would expect out of certain visual novels.

 

Ryouki continued, "I've never bothered much before. Letting people close when you're like me is risky business. But you are cute, and I like what I've seen of the person you are so far... So I figured I would bite the bullet and ask the pretty girl on a date."

There's a wave of surprised reactions around them. Kyoya pulls out his notebook to add something to Ryouki's information.  
Brave / Ballsy

 

Renge was busy gibbering, holding onto her red face. So other people's comments came first.

 

"Hold on," the twins opened their mouths the fastest as usual, "were you trying to grope Renge?!"

The black haired woman laughed in their faces, "What? Before the second date at least? _And in front of you pervos?_ Not a chance."

Tamaki made an indignant noise. He may have had something to say, but a little as a favor to Ryouki, a bit to avoid her wrath, and partly to keep from having to hear whatever dumb opinion he'd spew, Kyoya clapped a hand onto Tamaki's shoulder.

"I think this is up to Renge, no? Perhaps we should keep our comments to ourselves?"

The blond whined, "It's a little early for _that_ kind of thing though, isn't it?"

Kyoya paused, trying to catch up and figure out what he meant.

"It is," Ryouki said with a frown, "for some people. I would obviously take Renge's feelings into account. I am not **that** kind of horrible."

Tamaki seemed to settle at this answer. Not completely, but enough for now.

Renge, meanwhile, still hadn't recovered. Ryouki tapped her cheek gently. "Hey. No rush. Think about it as long as you need. I will be around."

Renge managed a squeak that approximated an affirmative, and about half of a nod.

Ryouki took this as permission to leave.

The twins took it as permission to drag Renge back to the club room.

The others followed. Kyoya only just stopped Tamaki short by grabbing his cuff.

 

"Leave them to it. I'd like to get something to eat."

"Oh, okay, but um..." He glanced back and forth between Kyoya and the rest of the club heading down the hall. "Shouldn't we help?"

"Help with what? It's Renge's decision, like I said. It's not as though she was threatened."

"Yes but..." Kyoya had already started leading Tamaki away. So far the other hadn't fought him to turn back and join the rest of the club.

"It's not like you won't find out her answer. And if you're looking to see the big moment, it's not happening today."

"But Renge isn't like that! Is she?"

Kyoya gave the other a look. "You think I know? Maybe she never stopped to consider it."

"But... It isn't supposed to go that way right...?"

"That's _rich_ coming from you. Weren't you the one spouting that crap about love being 'different' for you, or I? Surely that applies to everyone."

Tamaki slowed his walk and Kyoya had to match it to keep the other with him.  
"I... hadn't thought of it like that... to be honest."

"Obviously not."

As usual, the blond recovered quickly. Back to a normal pace, he took a hold of Kyoya's hand. "Thank you, Kyoya!"

"For?"

"...Making me think! I have a bad habit of not slowing down to do that sometimes."

"I'm aware. I'm even convinced you did as much just now."

Tamaki bumped into his side playfully. "Meanie."

"Pest."

Tamaki squeezed his hand and didn't let go of it for a while.

 

* * *

 

Yoshio immediately leaves the table once dinner has been finished and his business with Yuuichi concluded. Akito is not long after him.

Kyoya is almost next, until Yuuichi speaks up.

"Kyoya, do you have a while to help me with something?" He says it as he leans down to get into his briefcase.

 

"Certainly, oniisan." Kyoya stayed put, already sitting next to the other.

Yuuichi put a stack of papers before him, splitting the full amount between them. They detailed the performance of new residents- patient information either redacted or not included in the first place.  
"Help me sort these by procedure. I'll review them later."

Busy work, and simple at that, but Kyoya wouldn't refuse his older brother. He likely had a good reason to ask.

 

It was a calm half hour. Yuuichi worked obviously and intentionally slow. Asking Kyoya about school, Tamaki, and his other friends. If he had any thoughts about these things though, he didn't share them.

Then he asked for details about the club that he'd formed with Tamaki. The second person to have even bothered asking after Fuyumi. Over a year in.

On the bright side, all the time that'd passed since the club's founding had given Kyoya time to create a palatable description for his elders. He kept his voice even as he highlighted the aspects of customer service, personal interaction, and of course a great focus on his management of the club's finances.

"And you founded it with Souh. His idea, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Silly... But also rather ingenious."

"You think?" He focused on the busy work instead of on reacting.

"Absolutely. The Souh family is deeply involved in service. Beyond that... It's a very clever way to create contacts. Fuyumi is only an example of how powerful a wife, sister, or daughter can be in business affairs; and she isn't even working. Most of your guests will be."

"That's very true. Some of them are heiresses outright."

"And while some people will disrespect them, they'll know all of you as business associates worth trusting."

 

Yuuichi was probably right. And these things had eventually occurred to Kyoya. But definitely not to Tamaki. Kyoya opted not to mention that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14/18.1/?


	15. Dōjinshi

The three days of savings from Honey's cavity are decimated by his return to sweets. As if the little bastard has to make up the difference during club hours instead of at home. How he is in such good health with his diet is completely beyond Kyoya's comprehension.

 

Kyoya notices Renge coming up to him and fights down the urge to snap and lash out. Sure, it's not her fault. But even Tamaki is bright enough to give him a wide berth right now.  
The best he manages when she gets up to him is a snapped "What?"

"I have a proposal for you. A merchandising proposal!"

"I'm listening."

"I think the Host Club should start selling dōjinshi- made by yours truly of course! And maybe a few willing volunteers."

"Certainly. What kind of dōjinshi did you have in mind?"

"Well all kinds of course!"

"Very well. I have one condition- If we would get expelled for performing an action in school, that action cannot be portrayed by our characters."  
It's a neat, sweeping rule that handled violence and smut all at once.

"Aw! But Kyoya!"

"No buts. I don't want to sell explicit material of any kind and I don't want our guests getting in trouble for having it." He shouldn't have to explain something _this damn basic_.

"It's not _explicit_! It's art!"

He did not have the patience for this argument. Sorry Tamaki.  
"Fine. Convince our King of that and I **might** change my mind."

"Oh... Hmph! Fine, I will!" She marched off with an impressive amount of self assurance. It was definitely fake.

 

* * *

 

Renge still hasn't actually answered Ryouki. It was so unnerving! She'd never really thought about dating girls. Sure, of course there was yuri, but until now she hadn't gotten into it much. She liked boys! She was ready for boys. Why bother?

 

But Ryouki had been crystal clear when asked- she didn't want to move onto boys. Or men. Ever. Not that she had anything against them per say, but Ryouki didn't really feel that way. Girls had what she wanted.  
Renge had things she wanted.

Cute face, pretty hair, plucky and fiery and bold.

 

And Ryouki wasn't so bad either. Long, elegant black hair, impossibly light grey eyes (blue-ish in some lights), and stunningly muscular. Openly, outwardly vicious and conniving and distant. Yet one on one she was tooth rottingly sweet to Renge.

Ryouki was all but exactly her type.

 

Sitting together at lunch had been the ritual of the last couple days and it wasn't different today. Renge took the chance to whine about the rules Kyoya had set for her the day before.

"I’m afraid I agree with his decision. Buuuut-" Ryouki reached over to hush her before she got started, "he can’t ban you from making them. And you could still sell them yourself if you’re sneaky about it."

Renge marveled at her, "I don't know if I can..."

"Then I'll help. Now, not to derail, but I have a gift for you and a favor to ask."

"Oh, okay!" Renge was pretty sure she'd be taking her up on her distribution offer. It made it feel really exciting, knowing a yazuka heiress was ready to do her bidding.

Ryouki reached into her bag and pushed her mostly finished lunch to the side. Once a space was cleared she slapped whatever she'd pulled from her bag onto the table, then slid them over. Dōjinshi; the top one was about them, the bottom was of Tamaki and Kyoya. Gorgeous details and heavy dramatic shadows.

Renge picked them up to excitedly flip through them. They were laminated and in full color and _everything_! "You didn't make these, did you?"

"Sure did. Layout wise they’re probably kind of blocky. I’ve been drawing for a while but this kind of thing is new to me."

Oh, what could one date really hurt?  
"Alright!" Renge pointed at the other woman. "I agree to one date!"

Ryouki's smirk was smug and pleased and Renge felt herself blush. "Well, that was not the favor I was going to ask for, but you bet I’ll take it."

"Oh! Oh yeah! Ha, um," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "what was that favor you were going to ask about?"

"The second one of these," she tapped on the dōjinshi centered on Tamaki and Kyoya, "isn't your gift. Obviously you no longer need to convince Tamaki of anything. Pretend you do. Give him this. He’ll probably give it back, it will be all yours then."

Renge narrowed her eyes at the other, "Hold on, how did you know Kyoya would give me that deal?" Dōjinshi like this wasn't made overnight.

"I didn't. I planned to slip it in with his personal effects and pray the sweet idiot's natural curiosity got the better of him. This is super lucky for me."

"Why do you want Tamaki to read it so badly?"

"To make him think."

 

* * *

 

Renge takes a deep breath. She is _definitely_ a good enough actress to fool the likes of Tamaki. No, the real key here would be making sure no on else noticed something was up. Especially Kyoya.  
Boy, if there's no character as tricky to play as yourself.

 

Still, once the last of their guests were excused, Renge hurried up to Tamaki, "Hey! I have to ask you something Tamaki-senpai!"

He turned with his typical corny smile. Renge could see Kyoya shift slightly out of the corner of her eye.  
"Of course! How can I help?"

"See, I want to start selling dōjinshi, but... I can't do it without asking you of course! The Host King obviously should approve the Host dōjinshi!" She was laying it on so thick it was disgusting.

And he ate it up like Honey eats cake.  
"Well naturally!" Tamaki preened, hands on his chest. "I am the obvious choice aren't I?"

Renge kept up her smile, "Exactly! So, how about this?! I give you one I have ready now, you can review it at home, and then you give me your thoughts later?" She spat out the last part way too fast.

But Tamaki didn't notice, holding out one hand for the dōjinshi. The other held onto his cheek. "Sounds perfect, give it here!"

Seriously hoping he didn't look too hard now, Renge handed Ryouki's work over. And he did look, brows raising and cheeks getting a little bit of color. But he curled it up without flipping his lid and moved to put it away.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised..."

 

* * *

 

Going out with Tamaki was nice! He lived his life in such a free, expressive way. It feels good when his enthusiasm rubs off on her. But today, Fuyumi had a little more on her mind than that. Not that she showed as much to Tamaki. And hopefully that intuition of his wouldn't immediately tip him off.

Subtle, Kyoya's request was totally reasonable but it also meant that Fuyumi had to find a natural segue. If she pushed the topic, Tamaki would engage too deeply. If he put his heart into it, her deflections would become arrows to the truth. Nothing like outsmarting a very sweet, extremely intuitive dunce.

 

Thankfully, and surprisingly, Tamaki started the conversation for her. After shopping and over lunch.

"Fuyumi... I, ah... I apologize if this is an awkward question, but do you think that two women or two men can be... happy together? Without feeling like anything's missing or... I don't know..."

"Well... What do you mean missing?"

"...I don't know! I just always thought that was part of it! That you had to find someone different from you; your other half to complete you!"

"Hm... I don't think so. I think it's healthier to be two whole people who love each other and work well together. Help each other grow maybe. ...But it's not really possible to 'complete' another person."

"Okay, but you should be different from them, right?"

"Tamaki, everyone is different from each other. Does the most important part really have to be something physical? Or... what about people who's gender doesn't match what they were born as?"

Tamaki folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. "This is so complicated."

"That's life, but you know Tamaki," she placed a hand on his arm, "I think you'll change your mind once you get used to it all. Just... remember that these things make a big difference in if people are able to be happy or not."

He looked up at her with a thoughtful expression. She'd struck the right cord. "And... everyone should be happy."

 

* * *

 

Tamaki only got to the dōjinshi that Renge gave him later in the evening. Which was probably for the best, it turns out. Depending on one's definition. He really didn't want to know what Shima would have to say about this kind of thing. Mainly in the fact that it was him reading it. And, not to mention, it was about him and his best friend. He hadn't thought about it before, but it was good he waited.

 

Settled into bed, Tamaki looked the dōjinshi over. There wasn't much for description. The cover had him at the forefront. Kyoya, in shadow and turned mostly away and close, partly behind him. The back had effectively the same scene but from the other angle. Kyoya at a three quarters profile, his own back in shadow now.

'The King's Shadow' indeed. He could at least appreciate what was being played at. Execution was nice. But what was further in?

Curiosity overtaking his reservations, Tamaki dived in.

 

To start with, it was pretty normal. Scenes with them talking in class. The sort of thing anyone could see on a daily basis. And it moved steadily. A couple of visits to Kyoya's place, other moments together, and falling into a narrowly comfortable routine. Too long looks. Almost suggestive touches.

 

Fictional Tamaki breaks the pattern by inviting Kyoya to come to the second Souh estate with him. Begging him into staying over.

It's lost on Tamaki how too-right the details of the estate are.

 

When they're left alone, he pushes on. _  
'Tell me if I do anything you don't want me to.'_

 

The characters on the page aren't the only one's blushing when they kiss. Kyoya blushing seems impossible. And it only gets more impossible. Making out? Turned on? _Moaning?_

 

Tamaki has thought about sex. It happens to most teenagers. Most of the time he could do without it. The actual, physical side of it was undignified like nothing else. The mental side is embarrassing bordering on horrifying. Fantasizing was something he was great at! And inevitably cropped up when he was exercising less control over exactly what he was thinking about. Which led to the emotional side. The part he actually really liked. Though it was difficult to enjoy that alone... Still, it gave him something to think about and look forward to.

 

But Kyoya?  
For one thing, he was another man. What were the chances of Kyoya liking men? What were the chances of Kyoya quite liking anyone like that?  
(Worse, though he had evidence that he thought to the contrary, what if he’d misunderstood and Kyoya actually found the very idea utterly perverse?)

Not to mention, he already occasionally went down **this** rabbit hole with Haruhi and it was very embarrassing when anything even vaguely suggestive happened between them. Did he dare risk that with Kyoya?

 

His mind said no. His erection was inclined to disagree very strongly.

After all, unlike with Haruhi, no one teased him about his relationship with Kyoya. Kyoya had gotten to be perfectly comfortable with having Tamaki in his space...

 

His imagination has more than enough fuel to skip off from what was on the page. Not that the images were lacking (tactfully censored with the shading but undeniably sexual) but it was all more alive in the eye of his mind.

" _Kyoya-_ " Tamaki throws a hand over his mouth to keep the volume down as he caved to the temptation. He generally tried to avoid thinking of anyone when he got like this. Other guys especially. And usually failed one way or another. Even with Kyoya before... Not so intensely though. It's not Kyoya's fault, he didn't do a thing. But he's the target of Tamaki's libido now regardless, it's quickly impossible for the blond to think of anyone else.

He forgot the possible consequences in favor of simply feeling _everything._ His hand on his dick, the warmth of his body, soft sheets, and affection. So much utter adoration for Kyoya. It was still so, so impossible. But it would be amazing. Intense bordering on overwhelming for them both.

It would be a life changing experience, right? That's just how it was supposed to go. Even between two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/19.3/?


	16. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryouki stops being so prominent after this chapter, for what it counts.

Tamaki had been acting distant today somehow. That half an ounce more reserved that left him marginally out of character. Just so slightly off enough that Kyoya couldn't nail down the problem.

 

This cleared up later. Specifically while Tamaki was returning the dōjinshi that Renge had been so hammy about giving him. Beet red and flustered.

"Renge... While this was very nicely made and all... Um... I'm afraid we just can't sell material like this." He handed it back gingerly, looking quite sad to be disappointing the young woman despite being so perturbed.

 

Kyoya came up behind her while both parties were still distracted with each other.

 

"Oh well.. I appreciate your help anyway Tamaki I-"

Kyoya pulled up the dōjinshi from her hands to look at it. Staying stone faced in spite of the way his stomach twisted. Ignoring Renge's shouting and Tamaki's doe-eyed stare, he pointed out what he immediately noticed.  
"Renge, this isn't your art style."

Her immediate panic was telling. Babbling that of course it was hers, clearly, and jumping around to reclaim it from him. Trying to figure out who could have been the source, he had it in him to avoid Renge's childish flailing, but not Tamaki. The other man grabbing his wrist and holding it still while Renge yanked the dōjinshi from his hands and bolted.

 

"...It doesn't matter who made it, right? It's a little weird maybe but... They aren't hurting us."

 

Kyoya sighed softly. "Yes, I suppose you're right." But he worried that someone was up to something.

 

* * *

 

The only reason why Kyoya wasn't furious right now was because it was Tamaki. An event disrupted, a window broken, and now...  
An obvious ploy for sympathy that was going to hook his idiot. Kyoya didn't trust Komatsuzawa within an inch of his life.

Neither did the rest of the club for that matter. Only Tamaki. Tamaki and his puppy eyes. It sucks to see him sulking. And it's bad for business. So risky though it may be... He conceded.

 

Not without a game plan however.

 

He armed Tamaki with his rules and sent him off to inform the newspaper club with Haruhi and the twins.  
Kyoya himself sought out the queen of blackmail in the time he had available.  
Ryouki Shitayki.

 

Kyoya gave a detailed briefing of the chain of events leading up to their current situation. Then turned over the first aid kit.

"Mm... Good quality. Better yet, bulky. I can work with this no problem." She pulled out her phone and started sending texts. "When do you need it ready?"

"No later than tomorrow evening."

"I'll be sure it's in your possession again tomorrow morning. And Ootori? Don't worry about reimbursing me."

"Oh?"

"It's my pleasure to help step on that annoying little cockroach."

 

* * *

 

If Akira was trying to gain Kyoya's sympathy, he was doing a piss poor job of it. He was being passed up as heir. Maybe that would stir something in him. If he wasn't clearly and specifically being passed up for incompetence and immorality. His plea came off as entitled. But Kyoya was only here to make a mild apology and drop off a bug.

 

 

The rest of the day and the one following made for a dull waiting game. Peaceful really, thanks to Tamaki. As well as the twins helping him keep an eye on the newspaper club.

 

Apparently Haruhi didn't understand what an interview was, but no matter.

 

Akira's impatient behavior is predictable. And perfectly timed too. Tamaki has grabbed Haruhi to hide (this would stretch out their time together), and the rest of the club saw Komatsuzawa and his fellows leaving. It only took a polite request from Kyoya for them to follow.

Beating Akira to his home turf to meet him there as just a nice bonus. His expression on seeing the twins was quite satisfying.

"I should warn you, if you threaten him, there will be consequences."  
"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club member's family as your enemy?"

Akira grew yet more defensive and sure of himself. "I knew it, you're nothing but his lackeys! Tamaki's holding his parents' power over all of you!"

 

Is that what he thought? Probably projecting.

 

"That's not true. We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents." Honey was missing a key point in Akira's words, but that wasn't so important. Kyoya could cover what his senpai missed. "We love him! We all like being around him and that's why we choose to be here."

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so..."  
Akira jumped when he finally spoke up.

"Well?"  
"What will you do?"

"Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?"

"I'll get you all." Akira growled, "It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!"

Yet another predictable response. Kyoya picked up the first aid kit, having started over for it the minute the other man opened his mouth. "Go ahead, be my guest. Although..." One little press and Kyoya showed Akira just how deep in he was. "What do you think we should do about this little disk? You see, it's been here since yesterday. And it recorded everything."

 

The Host Club is as stunned by his tactic as the newspaper club is. They're just quieter about it.

 

Akira's 'lackeys' seem to be more than ready to admit defeat. He still seems to be physically fighting the urge to surrender. Enough so to drop to the ground.

Now that he was on his own level... "Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand. You would do well to remember that the Ootori group and the Hitachiin family alone own enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Komatsuzawa Publishing Firm. However, we would never do something like that. We are not like you. ...What we strive for is fundamentally different."

 

It's Chikage and Tomochika who are promising that the paper will change. Akira stays glowering and shaken on the floor. But it's of little matter to Kyoya. The hand has been played. What the other man wants to do now remains to be seen.

 

As they leave, it's not long before Ryouki slips in behind them. Mori is the one who notices and points it out, making the others turn only just in time to see.

Kyoya had the disk, but he'd left the rest of the first aid kit back in the room. He chuckled, "Well, that explains why she assisted so readily for free."

"Er... So you're not worried what she's up to?"

"Should I be?"

"We're involved right?" The twins worry was justified, certainly. The way they hung off of Kyoya's shoulders was not. But it was nice anyway.

"I suppose so. But I highly doubt Ryouki would shoot herself in the foot by exposing us since it would open her up to scrutiny as well. I would be a little more worried about Akira but," he adjusted his glasses, "I'm fairly certain he won't be president of the Newspaper club for much longer." Kyoya turned away and the others followed suit.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you went too far?"  
"Yeah, I'm surprised you did that Kyoya-senpai."

"The pair who coined the 'Shadow King' moniker- and yet you manage to underestimate me... No. I'm quite satisfied with how it all went."

"Sure. But that was about money and the club."  
"We kind of thought this was more personal than that."

"Why not both? Anything affecting Tamaki would also affect the club after all."

The twins gave him half worried looks, but seemed sated for the time being.

 

* * *

 

As predicted, Akira was removed from his position in extremely short order. And suspended. The decision of who would be replacing him hung in the air but there was already a noted improvement.

No gossip columns. Very limited opinion pieces, with actual relevance beyond slander. Events, several features (including a nice little piece about Haruhi and their impressive work ethic), and a section regarding sports and clubs. More organized, more respectful.

 

Tamaki still had a little misplaced pity for Akira- the suspension did dull it a little though.

 

* * *

 

"Ootori, I'd like to schedule a reservation." Ryouki smiled to him in a way that warned Kyoya he wasn't going to like her request.

"When for?"

"Depends on when's available. I want a one-on-one, last client of the day."

"And which host are you looking to see?" It was going to be Haruhi or Tamaki, but why? What was her game?

"Souh, if even possible before summer break."

"And if not?"

"Disappointing, but I can live with later." She must have somehow spotted hesitation on his face, or maybe Ryouki had the sense to anticipate push back. "I can return the favor, if you want. I won't hurt him after all."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Payment, plain and simple. And a few tips about a certain Grand Tonnerre Group I think you'd be interested in."

Kyoya hated that he knew exactly what she was hinting at. How she'd managed to track down what he'd been investing so much time into lately was in question... But it was entirely possible that she, or more likely someone she had working under her, had noticed the same patterns he had and realized it would be relevant to him.

"I'll get you fit in Ryouki. I expect your half of this before then."

"Tonight Kyoya. Don't fret."

 

* * *

 

Tamaki smiled at Ryouki Shitayuki as she sat with him. "Hello Princess-" and he was hushed pretty quickly with a pointer finger pressed against his lips.

"Save the sugar for the girls who like sweets, Candy King. I'd just like to talk."

He laughed as she pulled her hand away. "Certainly. How would you like me to address you then?"

"Ryouki will do sweetheart. You're very considerate, asking and all."

Tamaki wasn't sure how to take the pet name, but figured it'd be a safe bet to just keep smiling. "Of course. How did your date with Renge go?"

The black haired woman's smile melted into something soft and smitten. It took the intimidation factor away from her.  
"It was... cute. First dates are supposed to be, right?"

"Right." Tamaki didn't really personally know but... in theory that was exactly right. The ideal. "That's good."

"It is..." She sighed before seeming to regain her chilly composure. All business, but Tamaki isn't totally convinced. "I have a question for you sweetheart. It's long and a little mean but I know you'll pour your all into it."

Folding his hands together in his lap, Tamaki nodded. Even if he was a little nervous where this was going, he had to be a good host.

 

"Firstly," she tapped him on the nose, "a disclaimer. This has nothing to do with who your favorite is, okay? I mean, unless you want it too, but you don't strike me as the type." She paused, icy eyes watching him closely. "Take a moment to think of Kyoya and Haruhi. Mother and daughter. I know how you adore them both."

An easy enough request! Even before Kyoya's eyes started burrowing into the backs of their heads. Precious, cute Haruhi. Stubborn, clever Kyoya. Maybe they could all be holding hands and-

"Stay with me sweetheart."

"Oh... Sorry."

"It's okay. You have an adorable smile."

"Thank you!"

"Now, listen close. My hypothetical is a bit complicated. You need to pick one of them. The one you pick stays in your life no matter what, but everything else stays the same."

Tamaki frowns, "Okay, and the other one?"

"They never met you. They never will meet you. But they are guaranteed to get whatever they wanted out of their life before they met you. Hundred percent."

"...Will they be happy?"

Ryouki shrugged, "Depends on if they picked right."

The blond whined, "But-"

"Ah-ah! If you don't pick before our time is up, they _both_ suffer horribly."

Tamaki gave a tiny wail at the ideas flooding his head.

"Tick tock sweetheart."

He could barely hear the twins commenting on how cruel Ryouki was for picking on him. He needed to focus on something besides the bad things! This question... it boiled down to...

 

 

Ryouki watched the gentle man fret more than she chitchatted with the twins. Was he even minding the time? She gave it just a little longer, and stood.

Tamaki panicked, confirming her suspicions. Bolting to his feet.

"Sorry sweetheart! I get it, it was a hard question."

He babbled and pleaded for her to wait as the room watched in silence. Too curious (or horrified) to clue the man in about her trick.

 

She almost passed the threshold, when he grabbed onto the back of her school dress (and some of her hair) with both hands.  
Bending in half as he basically **screamed** :  
"Kyoya! I pick Kyoya!"

 

She could feel him shaking, but didn't turn right away. Ryouki needed to eat her big, fat grin first. Moving slowly, she pulled a peace offering out of her bag. "Easy sweetheart. It's all make-believe." Finally fully turning to him, she dropped her gift into the hands that'd been clinging to her moments before. "Ootori and Fujioka are safe, sound, and not going anywhere. Have a treat and cheer up, hm?"

He looked it over and thanked her (nearly tripping into French since he was reading it, and was mentally disheveled at this point).

Ryouki left then, satisfied for the day.

 

Quietly, after making sure any straggling guests were tended to, Tamaki was the first host to duck out for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16/21/?


	17. Competition

Kyoya does not assume the next two days of radio silence are Tamaki trying to avoid him. It's... possible, after his outburst thanks to Ryouki. But that is a dangerous line of thought.

Especially when he wakes him, Honey, and the twins up to yowl about Haruhi. Mori was probably already up. That almost definitely didn't make the moron's whining any less ear-splitting for him either however.

 

Admittedly, Kyoya only feels a little bad for spoiling Haruhi's vacation. It'd make Tamaki less whiny if nothing else. Though maybe not as much as he could have hoped...

 

* * *

 

Tamaki's hamminess doesn't shock Kyoya. What does surprise him, a little, is when Tamaki hops onto the blackmail train he started as readily as the twins. He may even be a little too eager, but Kyoya dismisses the thought.

He may as well help out. He's not all that interested in Pension Misuzu or harassing Haruhi. And yet, she finds him on her own to chat.

 

"Kyoya-senpai, you're keeping your distance from all this."

"Of course. Winning means I'd end up staying here alone, which frankly doesn't appeal to me. I'll just sit back and watch things unfold," not strictly true, but close enough, "then head for the cottage."

They are not at all pleased to find out that the other hosts all have other places they could stay in Karuizawa. Kyoya isn't sure he wholly agrees with Haruhi's offense. They're surrendering personal amenities and the familiar for the opportunity to merely be in the _same building_ as her for _a few extra hours_.  
Maybe once... a few years back, he'd have been more sympathetic to their introverted plight.

He presses on however, curious, "So who's your favorite to win? There must be someone you have in mind. Do you care to bet?"

Haruhi hummed, "No thanks. I don't have a clue."

It just figured, Haruhi was as oblivious to the actual meaning to his question as they ever could be. But that just meant his twisting it as a game was all the more believable.  
"Really? It's easy enough to tell at a glance."

It's funny, really, how Honey holds Mori back at times. Ever willing perhaps, but even so. The twins are the best bet. And listening to them, it seems they've only changed so much. Not that it's completely a bad thing. But two separate people couldn't act as a unit forever.  
Points to Hikaru for being forward but Haruhi was not going to sleep with both twins- least of all like that.

"The contest isn't quite decided yet," Kyoya warned. "There are still a number of ways to make this game more interesting."

"Oh yeah?" Kaoru shot back, "Thinking about helping the boss, are you?"  
"We're not going to lose. It's no use," Hikaru continued.

Kyoya chuckled at Hikaru's bravado. Tamaki did have one key thing going for him.

 

 

Haruhi, either curious or just happening to go the same way as him, also got to see Tamaki's handiwork as assigned by Misuzu. It was terrible. But he was apt to defend him anyway. At least the 'fence' was upright. Could be worse for a first timer. Even if this defense would be of no help from the competition standpoint.

 

Haruhi didn't stay long though. Put out even more by the twins continued antics. Just as well, it left Kyoya with a prime opportunity to clue Tamaki in on what exactly he had at his disposal, if he was up for it.

And of course, Kyoya got to enjoy Tamaki's ever ridiculous theatrics.  
"She... She has to understand that I'm worthy of being in her Top Five!"

"Grandiose ambitions aside," Kyoya teased, "I think your approach to winning is a bit skewed."

Tamaki promptly looked put out at Kyoya's ribbing, "Kyoya, can't you see that her esteem for me as a father-figure hangs in the balance?"

If you squinted, Tamaki's words could lean more romantic. At least, Kyoya thought so. The blond was on a roll today.  
"If I may offer some advice."

He immediately perked up, and Kyoya felt like gold.

"There is something that only you can pull off. That is, if you choose the right music." So he was being a little coy about it. This at least, was something that Tamaki understood innately.

It was just a happy bonus that he looked at Kyoya like he was a god in the flesh for offering the idea.

 

* * *

 

Tamaki took a while to recover from his abrupt loss. But eventually they got him out of the Pension. Honey and Mori go their separate ways. Kyoya calls his car as Tamaki gets out the last of his sulking.

 

"Tamaki?" He tucks his phone away.

"Yes Kyoya...?"

"Did you happen to call ahead to make sure the cottage staff was ready for you?"

There's a pause as Tamaki realizes that he hadn't thought to do that. "Oh, well... No. But it's fine, right? It's just me."

"I suppose so, but you're welcome to join me instead. My staff are prepared for myself and a guest. I know how little you like inconveniencing people when it can be helped."

"Ah... That's true. B-but what about you? I don't want to... um... impede on you either Kyoya!" Tamaki fidgeted, avoiding Kyoya's gaze.

This made him frown. "Tamaki? ...I think the word you're looking for is impose but... Have I done something to offend?"

"Huh?" The blond startled at the question, "No! Of course not! I'm just... Well, um," He looked down from Kyoya to watch his hands tapping and fussing together. "Never mind. Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah! Thank you Kyoya."

"...My pleasure."

 

* * *

 

Dinner itself is fine, really. It's weird however, the way Tamaki was acting. Bizarrely evasive. Talking, but not enough for his usual demeanor. His tone was wrong. If Kyoya hadn't been ready for it, Tamaki would have ducked out of the room _as_ he was excusing himself. Maybe even would have gone straight to bed.

 

He hopes Tamaki feels even half as stupid as he does having to fucking dash across the room to catch the idiot by the wrist before he was gone. Kyoya took a calming breath. "Surely you wouldn't come all the way here and not bother to chat with me a little bit before bed?"

Tamaki sputtered, shifting between nodding and shaking his head. "No!"

"Then... Come chat for a bit." Kyoya raised a brow at the other.

"...Yeah." Tamaki looks down where Kyoya is letting go of his wrist, only to grab his hand before he pulled it away properly. Then smiled at the other nervously. "Lead the way?"

Kyoya gives a hint of a smile back, but finds himself still a little too worried to be terribly encouraging in return. He does as asked however, bringing Tamaki along to the room the blond would use that night.

Tamaki seemed to go out of his way not to sit on the bed. It's just as well, there's more than enough other seating in the room.

"It's a shame... We almost had that room signed and sealed just for you."

Tamaki blinks at him a few times before he catches up to the topic at hand. He immediately glowers. "Those rotten cheating twerps."

"Mmm, I wouldn't say that. They're just lucky."

"But... They said..."

"Yes, but I have a few reasons to think they were putting up a front."

Tamaki nods him on.

"First and foremost; I doubt they could have bribed those women onto dropping a vase onto someone. They didn’t strike me as the type willing to do that kind of thing at a moment’s notice, even with decent money involved. Secondly, when have the twins ever risked the other getting anything worse than a bruise? Even when trying to sell us on the idea they were fighting- how many tossed objects actually met their mark?"

Tamaki frowned, "Not even one... So... Hikaru was actually upset. Why cover that up?"

"Some of us just aren't that willing to expose our more... intense and sensitive emotions. They're still very used to protecting their feelings first and being honest second."

"Do you think they'll ever change, Kyoya?"

"They may have to."

"Think so? Not that I disagree, I just want to know why you think so."

"They can't live together forever _and_ have full lives. But they're improving leaps and bounds. Thanks in no small part to you, Tamaki."

He hummed happily, "I'm glad... Even if they're little monsters."

They both had a bit of a laugh at the red heads' expense.  
Kyoya is content to leave it at that, but Tamaki speaks up again before he gets up to leave.

"Hey, what were you reading all day?"

"Are you sure you're so interested?" Kyoya raised a brow at the other, hoping that he'd persist.

Tamaki smirked at him, "Would I ask if I wasn't?"

"Hmph. Here then," he curled his finger so Tamaki followed him back out.

 

He'd dropped the book off with a maid, getting it taken back to his room. And thankfully Tamaki had gotten enough over whatever had been bothering him to follow Kyoya in after only a slight pause.

 

Picking up the little novel, he offered it up to the other. Unable to help but smirk as he waited for Tamaki's reaction.

Violet eyes went wide as Tamaki took it in. "Is this... _Kyoya!_ " He burst into laughter. "This looks _awful_! Couldn't you have found some better romance story than this?"

"Certainly. But somehow I felt that something terrible would contradict your expectations all the greater." And as always, it was a pleasure to get Tamaki to laugh. But really, those two goals were so closely linked they may as well have been one and the same.

"You're the worst!" Tamaki's helpless giggling undercut his words entirely.

Kyoya had to laugh too. It was a good amount of stupid. "And yes... It is as terrible as it appears. I have no intentions of reading a word more."

"Thank goodness for that!" Tamaki pulled Kyoya into a quick hug, then headed for the door. "Well, I'll admit! I'm pooped. See you in the morning Kyo?"

"Yes. We'll get back to the Pension before the twins are even up, I promise."

Tamaki's brilliant smile was as blinding as ever. "Thanks. Sleep well Kyoya!"

"And you as well Tamaki. Goodnight."

 

* * *

 

Meeting Arai is a rather eye opening experience. Not only about Haruhi, but the twins, and Tamaki a little, as well.

 

For Haruhi: Yes, Arai could have stood to be more straightforward and upfront. But that didn't really excuse Haruhi's very substandard ability to read the room. Haruhi was _literally_ so oblivious it was heartbreaking.

Rather more serious however was Hikaru. Lashing out like a badly socialized puppy. Kaoru was better- Though pretending to be his brother to apologize to Arai had a risk of backfiring if the young men crossed paths again.

And Tamaki... Whom loved all of them dearly. Yet there as still something off with him that Kyoya wasn't able to put his finger on. He was better today, in hindsight. Kyoya tried to ignore it, half convinced that Tamaki's behavior from the night before was just making him paranoid.

 

Tamaki took Kaoru asking Haruhi on a date _shockingly_ well. No yowling, no protesting, or name-calling.

 

He couldn't help but press as they headed back to the cottage.  
"So, you took Kaoru asking Haruhi out pretty well."

"Hm? You think? Well... You heard what he said right? It's not a real date. She's just standing in for Hikaru for a day."

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, it seemed that Tamaki gave Kaoru too little (or maybe too much) credit. Not only was the date actually a date, but it was **actually** a date with Hikaru.  
Much to Tamaki's distress, in addition to the fact this was happening at all, Hikaru was honestly doing an awful job. Haruhi however, for better or worse, was yet again proving themselves to be a natural. Kyoya is more than willing to keep watching them, but Kaoru is right. Tamaki's heart could use a break.

 

Not that it winds up getting one.

 

All too shortly after they arrive at the Pension once more, it begins storming. Minutes pass, and they do not return. Tamaki gets anxious quickly and Kyoya cannot blame him. Not by his description of the severity of Haruhi's phobia.

Tamaki is ready to bolt when Misuzu's phone rings. With news of Hikaru and Haruhi. From Arai. It seems that Kaoru's apology did backfire- but it wouldn't have made much difference to the situation they were in now if 'Hikaru' hadn't apologized at all.

Kaoru looks horrified at the news. But Tamaki grows quiet, focused. There was no risk of the blond lashing out, but out of respect for his worry Kyoya pulled Kaoru back to be closer to the rest of the group again.

 

Misuzu didn't have to make the call.

 

Tamaki spared nothing as he ripped Hikaru apart for his piss poor behavior. It's an interesting change of pace from Tamaki's usual gentle approach and friendly demeanor. Kyoya's familiar enough with the other that he isn't taken off-guard. The same can't be said of Kaoru (and surely Hikaru by extension), Honey, or even Mori.

Once Tamaki is done he immediately hangs up. And he almost heads for the door before Kyoya stops him.

"You weren't thinking about wandering around in that squall were you? Loath as I am to say it- we're in no position to help find them."

He stares back at first. Almost a glare, but with none of the heat. It only takes him seconds to melt. "But... Haruhi must be so scared..."

"...I don't doubt that. But we have no idea where they are. We also do not have coats or umbrellas with us now and it will take time to get these. The storm may have passed by the time we're ready. ...Hikaru will find them. And if you'd like, I can message him to request that he let us know as soon as Haruhi is safe."

"You're sure he's looking?"

"He isn't heartless. And moreover, you did just put him through a rather harrowing guilt trip. He's looking."

 

* * *

 

When the storm died down, they piled into a car to get to the pair. It was a bit sweet, Hikaru gently fussing over Haruhi. Hikaru also apologized to everyone for making them worry. As, after all, the whole ordeal wouldn't have happened if he'd just stuck with Haruhi as expected and like he was supposed to.

Haruhi has long since forgiven him about this apparently. Tamaki does too though, thankfully.

 

* * *

 

Arai is somewhere between a doormat and beautifully compassionate. Softer people like that would do Hikaru some good probably. The lot of them each had such strong personalities...

 

But there was something else Kyoya needed to evaluate now that the calm had returned. Watching over the others with Kaoru from the second story.  
"By the way, a question about your strategy. Did you ever consider the possibility that the date might go too well and those two might fall in love?"

"Nah, it's still too soon for that. Hikaru is kind of a dummy."

 

It seems their eyes on the others inevitably drew some attention. It's Tamaki who calls them down with enthusiastic promises of melon.  
It's easy to laugh a little.

"Well, then he's lucky because our club is full of dummies."  
Kyoya pushes away from the railing to go join the others. He only just hears Kaoru's final thought.

 

"But hey... You never know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17/22.5/?  
> BE1/?


	18. Haruhi

Honestly, maybe this mess is a kind of his fault. Cramming with Tamaki around is a dangerous gamble. Maybe he'll be left alone. Maybe he'll be abandoned in a shopping center.

Okay, no one reasonable would ever expect that. But Tamaki wasn't all that reasonable. Kyoya is a little hurt that he was forgotten, but that takes a backseat to being completely pissed.

That flamboyant moron kidnapped him, left him with _no_ means of getting home, or feeding himself or...

Fucking Hell, he was lucky he wasn't in his pajamas.

He felt like shit.

 

"Kyoya-senpai? I didn't expect to see you here today."

 

Haruhi. What an incredible sight at a time like this. They really did provide him with a great many opportunities.

"How much money do you have on you, Haruhi?"  
He was too tired to beat around the bush today.

 

* * *

 

Any questions Haruhi bothers to ask, he makes sure to answer simply. They aren't stupid after all. Alas, he does have one or two of his own to ask. He's out of his element, and it only serves to make his mood worse.

As of yet, Haruhi doesn't seem to be enjoying the experience either. But they are good enough to be patient with him. Mostly. They took some offense to his brisk treatment of the young woman manning the register.

Kyoya couldn't bring himself to care much. He really just wants to get something into his system.

 

Haruhi is staring at him though. Will not even one moment pass in peace?  
"Now what?"

"Nothing, I just don't think I've ever actually seen you eat before. Somehow I thought the experience would be more refined. I'm surprised food like this even appeals to you."

"It doesn't appeal to me in the slightest." Kyoya immediately corrected. "No doubt you'll say I'm callous for admitting it, since you bought this tripe."

"Of course I won't." They looked offended all the same.

Nice of her, he supposed, but Kyoya didn't understand whose feelings they were trying to spare. He opted to explain his thought process about the food. And about his behavior. Whatever Haruhi thought, she didn't bother sharing. So he pressed the matter.

"Hey. For the record, I'm saying it benefits me nothing to keep up appearances in a place like this. And that includes any special treatment I may give you here."

"Oh really? I never would have guessed **that** in a million years."

Kyoya had to admit he enjoyed their particular brand of snark.

 

He's doing his best to be off-putting however. Firstly to make this experience as short-lived as he can. Secondly to keep from getting too close to Haruhi. He cares about them. He also can't afford to be too available. Haruhi needs to favor Tamaki. And what more is Kyoya than a fine foil to his fool?  
"You're probably wondering how Tamaki and I compliment each other so well."

Based on Haruhi's reaction he may have been a little too right. But at least they were following his lead as desired.

"The answer is simple. I have something to gain. There is no better motivator than self-interest. I have to look out for number one, you know." Not completely true, but Haruhi wouldn't know that.

Haruhi's expression turned quite sad. "Tamaki-senpai would be heartbroken if he heard you say that."

 

Good answer.

 

"On the contrary... He's understood our arrangement from the very beginning. The same goes for all of them: Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. The glue that holds the Host Club together is our mutual egocentricity." Not how most people would think at a glance, but that was true as well on a shallower level. "It's the principle that drives the alliance between our families and ensures each of our futures. Though... Well let's just say there's still quite a bit you don't understand about that." He continues, aiming to make Tamaki sound better, but he fears he sounds overly fond. "Although Tamaki is a fool, and self-sacrifice does come naturally to him. So I guess the point of this is that we are very different creatures."

 

* * *

 

Contrary to his original aims, Kyoya ends up staying a little longer. May as well have a look at what Tamaki caused him all this trouble for. Perhaps if he's lucky he'll find Tamaki and be able to throttle him.

 

Products of some actual quality catch his eye and he doesn't bother resisting commenting. Haruhi questions how he can tell, but not wanting to give an extended and technical explanation, Kyoya gives a broader one.  
"I am the product of excellent breeding."  
Not expertise- Circumstances.

 

As they continue walking around, it's Haruhi who speaks up next. Asking about his family. A subject that should be of little concern to her, nor does he particularly want to answer.  
He points out the former.

Haruhi calls him out for hypocrisy of all things, and persists. Asking first about his brothers.

It strikes a much sourer note than he'd have expected. Everyone asks after his brothers. Expects so much of them. He doesn't disagree...  
Push it aside, he reminds himself. Most of all because they mean nothing by it. They have no way of understanding the implications.  
"They are rather exceptional. Enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them. Though as the third son, things work out a little differently for me." May as well explain a bit to avoid awkward exchanges in the future.

"I didn't realize there was so much pressure on you to succeed."

"Pressure?" Not the word he'd choose. "Oh no, Haruhi. I can think of nothing more fun than this." The pleasure of exceeding expectations, of shocking the masses.

They cast a look of worried doubt on him, but didn't argue. They went on to ask about Fuyumi. An easier topic by simplicity.  
And they didn't talk about it for long.

 

Kyoya loathed swindling. But being so bold made it effortless to tear their lies to pieces.  
And while unnecessary, the thanks he got for it was nice. On top of which, whom the potential customer turned out to be was beyond convenient. With any luck maybe her good word would come back around.

 

He gives Haruhi a quick explanation of the woman's identity and moves on.  
Not to be rude or anything, but because something had caught his attention. A collection of candy on display. All largely the same flavor in spite of multiple companies having products here. Not to mention, the flavoring wasn't exactly a clear match to the ingredients. Perhaps there was some chemical reason for this? But why use such a complicated solution? Kyoya voice these thoughts- only to have Haruhi laugh.  
It was a strange turn around. A fair question to him struck her as absurd.

Smiling slightly, Kyoya figured if Haruhi could take the surprises they ran into- the culture shock- in relative stride then so could he. Marching forward, he opted to buy a few. They were cheap enough that Haruhi shouldn't mind much. Particularly as Kyoya would be paying them back.

 

* * *

 

Still exhausted from his late night work, and with still no readily available signs of Tamaki, Kyoya sat down again. With Haruhi this time.

They brought up Tamaki again. Asking about his altruism, then giving their own explanation for his good-natured soul. They were right. But comparing them? Comparing him to Tamaki in terms of heart? Of humanity? It was sweet. But completely wrong.  
Of course Tamaki also got something from his actions. That didn't make them _alike_...

Kyoya was ready to move on. To almost physically run from Haruhi's overly kind, somewhat strange words but- Tamaki. That moron. He didn't need to, yet again. Kyoya thinks he preferred Tamaki angry with him to being made a public mockery though.

 

* * *

 

Way too many hugs and thanks to Haruhi for 'taking such good care of Mommy dearest' later (Tamaki wasn't immediately pleased to see them together, but recovered quickly as always), they were finally leaving. Tamaki having already paid back his share to Haruhi.

 

As a final, closing remark to their earlier thoughts, Haruhi called him out on his previous excuse for helping the older woman before. Teasing him a little about his mask. It was indescribably heartening. To be seen.

 

Kyoya wanted nothing more... Then for both of them to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18/22.9/?  
> BE1/?


	19. Maladaptive

The Haninozukas are no more of a mess than any other family. Honey is a stand apart individual in many ways. And Yasuchika was perfectly understandable in his distaste towards his brother's... lifestyle choices. Of course, Satoshi was right to reprimand his cousin for his rude treatment of Mitsukuni.  
But even so their active conflict was so disruptive. How could they stand living with each other? Kyoya understood that it was a harsh but natural evolution of their family rules, yet letting it evolve like it had was immature of both of them. The best excuse he could give was that the familial culture of the Haninozukas was extremely different to that of the Ootoris.  
He shouldn't be surprised. They are very different people even as groups, really.  
  
  
  
It is not often that Honey sits with him. But the past few days had been rough for the other young man. Some uncharacteristic behavior could be expected.  
  
"Hey Kyo-chan, you're a younger brother, right?"  
  
"As a matter of fact. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Would you ever really hate your older brothers?"  
  
Ah. "Well, no. It's not appropriate."  
  
"...Is that the only thing holding you back?" Mitsukuni pulled a face at him, a little confused. And worried.  
  
"It isn't. But I would be careful comparing Yasuchika to me, Honey-senpai. We are not similar."  
  
The worried part of the expression amped up ten-fold, "You think Chika-chan hates me for real?!"  
  
Kyoya frowned at the older teen. "That isn't really what I meant..."  
  
He paused his wailing to continue looking at Kyoya with wide, watery brown eyes.  
  
"I mean... My reasons for caring for my brothers may not apply to you and Yasuchika. Moreover, don't think that he and I have terribly similar thought processes."  
  
The blond sniffled, "I guess you are pretty different, huh...?"  
  
"That we are. Though I can understand why you'd think to ask."  
  
  
  
It does turn out that he and Kyoya can agree that Mitsukuni does not eat like a normal human being. Him being an alien is just stupid though.  
  
Tamaki is preoccupied comforting Mori after the match, but the twins only join him for so long.  
  
"Wow Kyoya-senpai, can you believe you're not the scariest member of the Host Club anymore?"  
"Yeah. Even the Shadow King wouldn't be that callous. Especially to his own family."  
  
"To my own family? Of course not. I'm not in the habit of shooting myself in the foot." He smirked at the pair. "As for the rest of you... I guess I'll just have to try harder."  


* * *

  
  
The first hint of something more being wrong than a second attempt at convincing Haruhi to transfer starts with their choice in plot. Kyoya slips from the other men. There's things he can do that the others simply cannot. Not subtle enough. Wouldn't think of.  
The nail in the coffin is seeing Ryouki behind the scenes. She certainly isn't here to cheer nor is she a member for sure. She had to have gotten information about this plan. He continued as he originally planned: to let her keep her cover and because he also can't gather attention himself.  
  
  
Watching... It's a good thing that Haruhi is a Natural Type, because they're a shit actress. It's painful to watch, but thankfully he has his bodyguards to direct and a call to make.  
  
As the scene's true purpose is revealed, he's put under a time pinch. What he does see is distasteful... More than that. Haruhi fights against Benio out of reach of help. It shows just how valiantly they'd fight non-consensual actions. Haruhi did trust him a great deal- Kyoya would pay that back as best he could.  
  
Stunning Benio with the fault in 'stealing' their first kiss was a start. At least stunning in that it wasn't possible. The time of shock is enough for Tamaki to coax Haruhi down from the stage platform.  
  
It is only shock though, and Tamaki was disabled temporarily from his poor attempt at catching Haruhi. Benio is still furious and still intent on taking it out on Haruhi for some bizarre reason.  
  
Haruhi bolted from the Lobelia woman, but was surrounded by more. Unsurprising, but unfortunate. Kyoya considered hurrying out to help, but Ryouki finally reveals herself.  
Sweeping Haruhi into her arms, she pointed a (hopefully) prop gun at Benio.  
"Oh my Lord Fredrick!" Ryouki snarled dramatically. "What a disgusting man you are!"  
  
Benio skidded to a stop, confused and offended.  
  
"To use your so-called beloved Marianne for petty revenge? Force yourself upon her for your own ends? Oh, unfair Lord! What a terrible name you give us!"  
Ryouki pushes Haruhi off into the arms of their father and the twins.  
"I would demand to duel you... But if I recall- You've already died." Charging forward, Ryouki grabbed Benibara and tossed the taller woman to her adoring fans. She proceeds to cause enough chaos for the Host Club to escape cleanly.  
  
  
  
Later, Kyoya takes the primary role in explaining Haruhi's accidental kiss to Ranka. They lament loudly, but eventually accepts the facts. It's not so bad as what Benibara had plotted, after all.  


* * *

  
  
It'd taken a while to get her here, but Reiko finally makes her first appointment with Honey. It doesn't go well. She terrifies Honey, Tamaki, and unnerves everyone else.  
  
Soul stealing is not an activity Honey engages in. Yet the girl from the Black Magic Club is insistent.  
The club thus mobilized to protect Honey, only to find the truth. An awkward teen with a crush enacting middle school level tactics to try and 'capture' the target of her affection.  
  
It's interesting actually. Honey is cute, but he's often viewed as more of a doll or character than as a young man. Reiko doesn't have this problem. At a glance, they seem incompatible. But the others have noticed what Kyoya has as well.  
Plus, really what she's doing is cute. Poorly labeled and a touch obsessive, but cute. Maybe it's more a matter of getting them to communicate in mutually understandable terms.  
  
  
Honey is inflexible in nature. Yet he is at least willing to try and understand. He just needs to mute his knee-jerk reaction.  
Reiko is more mutable, the issue is that she gets particularly creepy when flustered. And with her first crush? She's hopeless.  
  
  
Tamaki does and doesn't get it all at once and is pulling his hair out working with them.  
  
  
Yet, something that Reiko does- and Kyoya isn't sure what- suddenly strikes a cord with Honey. About two or three weeks in, he gains abrupt respect for her. For what she's fighting so hard to do.  
  
They don't date. Club rules? Reiko not being completely ready? Honey is at least mature enough not to feel the need to explain it.  


* * *

  
  
Honey catches Kyoya again a day later and asks to walk with him. Mori tagging along the way he always did with Honey. Only heading to his car, Kyoya has no reason to deny them.  
It's a quiet walk until they exit the building.  
  
"Kyo-chan... Do you love Haru-chan?"  
  
Kyoya stops abruptly just before stepping out of the shadow of Ouran and into the sunlight.  
Is that what other people thought? Really? He compulsively started laughing, ripped apart between the absurdity of the suggestion and so much more. His efforts either unseen or deeply misunderstood. Why did that _hurt?_  
He must have been wearing quite an expression, if Honey's worried look was anything to go by. Kyoya forced himself to catch his breath. "I... I think we all love Haruhi, senpai. But I don't love them like that. I assure you. However, your concern for me is touching." He forced himself to walk out of the shadows.  
  
"Are you sure? It's okay to like her Kyo-chan! It's okay to be sad too."  
  
"I am sure. I... feel that way for someone else, if you must have proof."  
  
Honey gasped excitedly. "You do?! Who Kyo-chan? Does she like you too?"  
  
"I'd really rather not get into it, with all due respect Honey-senpai."  
  
"Awww! Well, is she pretty?" Honey skipped along with him, unperturbed by Kyoya's request. Mori lagged behind. Reluctant, maybe, but not willing to stop the other.  
  
"...They are the prettiest person I know."  
  
"That's so cute Kyo-chan! Is she smart?"  
  
Kyoya resisted the urge to scoff. "In their own way, I suppose. More a hard worker- when they actually set their mind to it anyway."  
  
"Oh, oh! Tell me one special thing about 'em! Pretty please?"  
  
Blond? No, not enough blonds at Ouran to cover his answer well. Amazing violet-blue eyes? Even worse.  
"They speak French."  
  
"Do they like you too Kyo-chan?"  
  
"They like me. Not how I like them."  
  
"Oh... Oh! What if we helped make her love you?"  
  
Kyoya dropped into his car heavily. How had one conversation made him so tired? "I would rather not waste energy on something that can't ultimately work out in any good way Honey-senpai. Please let it rest."  
It was rude, but he closed the door on the other then.  
He needed to recover from this and calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19/23.5/?  
> BE1/?


	20. Gangsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little breather chapter

"Question, if you don't mind my asking."

"Go ahead Ootori."

"What are your thoughts on Kasanoda?"

" _Bossa Nova_ you mean?" Ryouki giggled at the nickname. "He's exactly my opposite. I don't like him, but he's not worth the energy it'd take to dislike him properly. He is a nasty looking pansy and that's his worst quality."

"Whereas you're decent looking but distasteful?"

"More or less. Yup."

 

* * *

 

In spite of the twins' playing along to Tamaki's idiot ideas, Kasanoda isn't scared or chased off.  
For better or worse though, this ultimately tied up with Ritsu finding out Haruhi's sex. Initially, with Kyoya's threat, it seemed like it would be the end there. Yet the next day (to Ryouki's endless amusement, the twins' chagrin, Tamaki's continued trauma, and Renge's yaoi gushing fangasms) Kasanoda was back.

 

The twins came to Kyoya to complain first. Utterly convinced that Haruhi would somehow be lost to a guest. They wouldn't be so easily won but the twins continued jealousy was concerning.

However, with Kyoya refusing to help, they forced Tamaki into play. Not terribly effective at first. Their attempt to fix the perceived issue had some funny results though.

 

"Earth to boss! Will you snap out of it already?! The longer you sit there like an idiot playing 'robot' the worse the situation becomes for _all_ of us." Tamaki's short response obviously didn't inspire confidence. "Now, listen to me carefully. You can't let this happen! If she and that two-bit thug hit it off she's going to spend her life as a mob wife!"

 

That last line was all it took to wake Tamaki's shut down imagination and kick it into overdrive.  
(Ryouki hollered in the background to ask about what was so bad about mob wives when anyone she married would be a mob wife.)

 

"AH!" Tamaki jumped to his feet a few seconds later. "Daddy won't stand for it!"

Haruhi's displayed "Please don't do this" doesn't even slow the moron down.

"Ugh- Bossa Nova! Just what do you think you're trying to do here!? You established a bond with your henchmen, didn't you?! Why aren't you with them right now?!"

The twins cheered on his outburst from the sidelines.

Naturally, the second Tamaki mentions his ridiculous 'Daddy' delusion, Ritsu calls out his nonsense.

 

And the idiot is right back to being an idiot. Kaoru realizes exactly what the family dynamic crap is about and it only takes hearing it out loud for Kyoya to realize the other is right.

But Tamaki's cusp of realization is all too short lived, when Haruhi compares him to Ranka. Kyoya does try to salvage the situation but its already too late. He's still adorable, even if he's totally hopeless.

 

Not that Haruhi is any better. Hello Arai 2.0.  
And with an audience too. Kyoya might've felt bad for Ritsu if he hadn't brought it all on himself. Setting and timing, all wrong.

Least his reaction to it won the twins over.  
And not just the twins. Tamaki watches on quietly.

"What's the matter, Tamaki?"

"When I think about how Bossa Nova must be feeling, my heart goes out to him a little."

Bingo. "That's strange, isn't it? I mean, as Haruhi's father you shouldn't feel sympathy for the man who tried to take your precious little girl away, how should you?"

He doesn't say a word, and Kyoya feels the pleasant sensation of success ring through him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20/24.3/?  
> Sugar Pill/?
> 
> ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫


	21. Cracks

The day was just starting when Haruhi initially asks Kyoya about why he'd agreed to join the Host Club. To form it actually, even if Tamaki had done most of the leg work. It was weird enough how Kyoya stared off at Tamaki before he actually answered. And she must have caught him on a talkative day, because his story (which is more about how he befriended Tamaki than why he agreed to join the club honestly) lasts through around half of their club time. Both her guests and his clustered together to listen.

It's less work for her, Haruhi supposes, and their guests are clearly interested.  
But for Haruhi, this entire exchange is kind of... odd. Kyoya could simplify his relationships with everyone and everything. But not Tamaki (not in a way that felt genuine anyway), and not with the Host Club. And after such a long story, Haruhi isn't sure they got a straight answer to their question.  
  


* * *

  
"Oh, hey Honey-senpai."

The third year giggled. "Hi Haru-chan! Would you like a ride home?"

Not having any errands to run today, Haruhi smiled at the offer. "Sure. Thank you Honey-senpai."

"Mhm!"

 

Settled in, Haruhi watched out the window for a while before Honey speaks up.

"Hey Haru-chan, do you think Kyo-chan is doing okay?"

"Huh? I mean, I guess. Is there any reason he wouldn't be?"

"Well.... Kinda. I think he likes somebody a whole awful lot! But... he thinks it can't work out between them for some reason and it's so sad!"

"...Wait. _Kyoya-senpai?_ Kyoya-senpai has a crush?"

Honey nodded vigorously, "Yeah, he told me about 'em. But I don't know who they are, so I can't help!"

"Uh... Okay. So what did he tell you exactly?"

"He said she's the prettiest person ever! And that they're a special kinda smart. Oh! And they speak French."

"Mitsukuni."

"Huh, yeah Takashi?"

"He never said 'she'."

"...Oh. I guess not, huh?"

"So someone who's pretty, smart, and speaks French? Nothing else? No offense senpai, but that's not enough to work with."

"...You don't speak French, do you Haru-chan?"

"What? No, I don't, sorry."

"Darn! Well thanks anyway Haru-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/25.1/?  
> Sugar Pill/?
> 
> ⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪


End file.
